Voltron Athletic High School
by shybizombie
Summary: They've never got along. And it's worse that they live in the same building. This will be a High school/Soulmates AU. Eventually Klance/Shallura/Hunay/Prover (?-I'm making Rover a human, IDK their ship name) Coran will have his talking cube. Rating might change, but T for now. Warning: Mentions of self harm.
1. Kindergarten

_AN (pre-chapter) - So, this is my first FanFic ever. I've written stories in the past that includes characters from different shows/books that I'm into, but never an actual FanFic. So, yeah. I'll try to upload regularly, but I'm going camping this weekend, and I won't have service. I don't know how regularly it'll be._

 _For the first while, it's going to be backstories of what's happened between this couple in the past. The entire time the POV will be bouncing between Keith, Lance, or 3rd person (as if you're watching a movie)._

 _I do not own Voltron or any of the characters._

 _This is a Klance, High school, soulmates AU._

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

 _Kindergarten (No one's POV) (Fall):_

It's recess time, and there is a boy who is slumped against the wall by the door to to his classroom. They are about a month into the school year, and to anyone paying attention can tell there is something different about this boy. Another boy runs up to the first. "Hey, you're Keith, right?" The boy asks the former, who is sitting on the ground. Said boy shrugs, "So what if I am?" he replies. "I'm Lance! You live in the same building as me, right?" The other, now known as Lance, sits down next to Keith. "Yeah. Why do you care?"

"Well, I figured it'd be nice to know someone."

"No, thanks."

"Why not?" Lance stands up, hurt and angry. "Everyone leaves. There's no point in being with someone when they'll eventually leave anyways." Keith looks down into his lap. "Fine then!" Lance yells before running away to play with the others.

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Some of these back stories are going to be short, like this one, or a long one. Depends on what I decide to have going on._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	2. First Grade

_AN (pre-chapter) - So, I'm posting a few chapters today just so there's something to read, other than that short chapter one, so here's chapter 2._

 _I do not own Voltron or it's characters._

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

 _1st Grade (Keith's POV) (Winter):_

It's lunch time and I'm sitting in the library, reading a book, Karate Advanced, because 1) it's snowing outside, and 2) I like to read. I hear the doors open, and look up to see Lance and his buddies walk in. I return to my book. I heard they got in trouble for starting a snowball fight earlier this morning. "Look who it is!" Lance says in a singsong voice. "Little, lonely, unattractive Keith." I go back to my book as they walk up to me. Next thing I know, my book is ripped out of my hands. I look up to find Lance looking at the page I was reading. "You're really into this stuff?" his voice has a hint of disgust in it. "Give it back." I stand up and reach for it. "Pfft. As if." he replies, and holds it up above our heads. Although there's only a 2 inch difference between us, his arms are each at least 4 inches longer than mine. I reach for my book a couple times, Lance just backing up with each attempt. Eventually we end up against a bookshelf. I back off, and head back towards the classroom. I feel my face get hot as I get to my desk, and bury my face in my arms.

 _~Time skip to end of school.~_

Lance and I follow the kids onto the bus. We get on and settled down, and I go to pull my English workbook out of my bag, but something else catches my eye. I pull out a different book. It's the book I was reading earlier. I look up and see the beanie-wearing boy laughing with his friends. He turns around, and I look away, opting to open the book and resume reading. Inside is a note;

 _ **Keef,**_

 _ **I am sory four takin yur book.**_

 _ **I sneeked it in to yur bag dooring**_

 _ **person all time.**_

 _ **-Lance**_

 _ **P.S. Yur reely cute wen yur angree.**_

I feel my face goes red and I close the book. ' _So, does he care?'_ I wonder to myself. Later when I get home, I stuff it in my cedar chest, the only thing with a lock, and I can keep stuff away from siblings.

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Please don't criticize me on the note Lance left for Keith. It's meant to look bad because he's a first grader, not a high school graduate. Thanks for reading._


	3. Second Grade

_AN (pre-chapter) - I'm back! I am so sorry it's been almost 2 weeks since I uploaded the first couple of chapters? I am so sorry._

 _Sorry, I repeat myself a lot. I went camping the weekend after the first upload. And then I got to my cousin's that Sunday, and that led to meeting a couple of his friends, and they spent Sunday and Monday night. And playing video games, staying up until 4AM, getting an hour of sleep, and then doing it again the next day. Man, that was exhausting. And then I spent the next 4 nights and 5 days, catching up on sleep, just to do the same thing this past Saturday and Sunday night, and then playing catch up again. I'll be going home soon, so I'll be able to upload more regularly._

 _I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.  
ENJOY!_

* * *

 _2nd Grade (Lance's POV) (Keith's 8th Birthday) (Spring):_

It's just before the spring recital, and everyone is talking about their families coming, or about the rain. Everyone minus one anyways. I know his situation, and I never expected him to just blatantly come out about it.

"Keith!" some of the girls in our grade squealed, running up to him; startling him from staring out of the window, where he was watching the April showers. "Huh?" He replies, and I huff. ' _He's so lucky! Girls are just all over him.'_ I continue listening anyways;

"Aren't you excited?" one girl asks.

"About what?"

"Your family coming and hearing you sing. Duh!" another replies.

"Yeah! You're really good at singing." A third chimes in.

"I'm in foster care. They have 6 older kids of their own to worry about. They don't care about my activities." Keith goes back to looking out the window. The girls look at each other before walking away.

 _~Time skip to the concert.~_

I hear a gasp from beside me as we are lined by height up on the risers. I grew an inch or two since last year, and he's the same height as me now. I look over to Keith and see him staring at someone in the crowd. I follow his gaze and immediately spot Shiro, the next youngest in the household, also from foster care, but has been adopted a long time ago. He's in 9th grade I think. "Happy birthday Keith!" he yells before we start singing. I glance at Keith, and _wow_ that blush. Although I've heard Keith sing plenty, I've never heard the emotion that's in it tonight. Afterwards, I see Keith with Shiro, and I've never seen such a big smile on his face before. ' _I never knew his birthday was in the beginning of April… I never cared before. Is this the feeling my parents keep telling me I'll experience when I find someone I care about? Because if it is, I want to be the reason for his smile.'_

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Thank you for reading.  
vampireharry the 2 - I'm glad you think so! Here's the next chapter.  
Guest: Rosa - Thank you! That's part of the reason I'm making the backstories.  
_


	4. Third Grade

_AN (pre-chapter) - Sooooooo I decided to upload a second chapter today because it HAS been 2 weeks!_

 _Lance: C'mon zombie! Hurry and post so they can read more about us!_

 _Me: I'm getting to it._

 _Keith: She doesn't own Voltron or any of the characters._

 _Me: Keith! That's my line._

 _Keith: You took too long._

 _Lance: Enjoy!_

 _Me: Hey!_

* * *

 _3rd grade (No one's POV) (Winter):_

"Lance! Get the hell off of me!" someone screams down the hall. Laughter follows shortly after, along with the reply of, "I told you! We could sit on him, and he's so weak he won't even budge us!" 3 other boys' laughter follow suit, until the end of recess bell rings. Keith sits up once the other boys have walked away, catching his breath. A few minutes later, he limps back to class, holding his stomach. "Keith! You are late!" the teacher yells at him. "Sorry," he replies, glancing at Lance, who shakes his head, "I was in the bathroom." She huffs before telling him to take a seat, which is thankfully 2 rows behind Lance. He goes to his seat, trying to not show his limp. "Well, class. As you know, tomorrow is Halloween. I expect you to bring enough candy for everyone. Alright?" "Yes, Miss Bell." After school, Keith and Lance have to ride the bus together, because everyone else who used to ride with them were either older, or moved away. Once they got off and were out of sight of the bus, Lance grabs Keith's hand. "What are you doing?" Keith questions, trying to pull away. But Lance grips his hand tighter, "Please?" Lance's voice is barely above a whisper, blowing a breath of warm air into the chilly air surrounding him. He glances at Keith, waiting for his reaction. Keith huffs and nods once, gripping Lance's hand as if it was a life raft. As they get to the entrance of the building, Lance releases his grip, leaving a piece of candy in the other boy's hand. A gift from him, in return for what he does the next day. Keith puts it into his cedar chest with the note from first grade.

 _~The next day. Keith's POV~_

I shut my alarm off and roll off the futon couch. I'm so happy there's only 3 of us kids in the house now. I'm still resorted to sleeping on futon because 1) the other beds were too broken from never being replaced, and 2) it may be a studio apartment, but we only have enough room to make 2 bedrooms. I push it back into a couch and went to the bathroom to get ready. I get in the shower, and come back out dressed for winter. I mean, the news said there was a chance of snow. "I'm leaving!" I yell to probably an empty house, Shiro had to pick up his girlfriend on the other side of town, and Thace has a part-time job before school. Mom and Dad are never around anymore since the oldest was old enough to take care of everyone, and even after they left home, the next child was old enough. And by the time Shiro is able to leave, I'll be old enough. ' _Just great. Soon I'll pretty much be fending for myself.'_ I'm brought out of my thoughts by someone grabbing my hand. I turn my head to see Lance. "Did you like my candy?" he practically yells. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks." I reply, unsure of what to think of this new Lance. He smiles before squeezing my hand and dropping it just before we are in sight of the bus stop. That's when I noticed he left a paper in my hand;

 _ **Keith,**_

 _ **I am sorry for what I**_ _ **am doing today.**_

 _ **But I have a**_ _ **reputation to hold.**_

 _ **-Lance**_

 _~Time skip. No One's POV~_

"Alright class. It's almost time for school to be over." The class cheers, except Keith and Lance. "Pass out your candy quickly." Keith doesn't move, not having candy. "Keith, did you not bring any candy?" Miss Bell asks him, standing beside his desk. "No. No one is ever home so, I couldn't ask my foster parents to get me some." "I see." was all she said before walking away. The bell rings and Keith grabs his bag of candy, most of which have hearts from girls drawn on them, despite it not being Valentine's. On his way to the bus, Lance runs by, snatching the bag and tossing it to a buddy. "See ya later, Loser!" and Lance throws up an "L" on his forehead, before jumping on their bus, and his buddies on a different bus, taking Keith's candy with them. Lance sits in his seat, Keith following shortly after. He sits across the aisle, and sinks into the hood of his sweater.

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Bam! Another chapter because you guys deserve it._

 _Special thanks to my friend Nikki for the idea of Lance stealing Keith's candy. There will be another thanks later because of another idea that I played with._


	5. Lance's 10th Birthday

_AN (pre-chapter) - I'm back! So, some quick info about this chapter._

 _I decided to make Lance's younger siblings older than they were pictured in the show. In the show, the younger siblings are pictured as between ages 4-8, while Lance is 16-18. In this fic, when Lance is 18, the younger siblings are 15-16 years old. I also wasn't sure who all the members in his family were, so I decided on Grandma and Grandpa, 2 Aunts, an Uncle (who is married to one of the aunts) an older brother and sister, and a younger brother and sister._

 _This chapter takes place during the summer between 4th and 5th grade, on Lance's birthday, hence the chapter name._

 _Lance: She doesn't own Voltron or it's characters!_

 _Me: Dammit, Lance! I told you not to do that!_

 _Keith: Enjoy!_

 _Me: Keith!_

 _Lance: Oh! And translations of Spanish are in parentheses at end of sentences!  
_

 _Keith: Let her know if they are translated wrong! She used Google Translate :P_

 _Pidge: Guys! Let them read!_

* * *

 _Summer between 4th and 5th grade (Lance's POV) (Lance's birthday-turns 10):_

I groan, as I wake up to screaming. From what I can hear, it sounds like the 2 youngest are fighting. I sit up as my bed rocks. I live on the top floor with my VERY big family. There's Grandma Buel and Grandpa TR; Mom and Dad; Aunt Renee; Aunt Cait; Uncle Doug; my big sister, Rosa; my big brother Jack; my little sister Sierra; my little brother David; and myself. I stand up out of my hammock, pulling it back to the wall so it's out of the way. Making my way down the stairs, I see the younger kids screaming.

"Quiero ver Cake Wars!" Sierra yells. _(I want to watch Cake Wars!)_

"Bueno, quiero ver Voltron!" Jack yells back. _(Well, I want to watch Voltron!)_

"Hey hey hey. Cálmese. ¿Dónde está mamá y papas?" I interrupt, taking the controller from Sierra, and turning it to the music app. _(Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. Where's Mom and Pops?)_

"They left." Jack replies in English, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. They said something about work." Sierra backs Jack up.

"What about everyone else?"

"Work." the two of them reply in unison, listening to the music I got playing. I move my hips as I set the controller down, up out of their reach. "Whatever then. Stop yelling or you're going to wake the entire building up. I'll be back to make breakfast in 15 minutes, bueno?" _(...okay?)_

"Sí." they reply again. _(Yes/Yeah)_

I head to my dresser, grabbing clothes, and then head to one of the three bathrooms. While I'm in the shower, I hear the doorbell ring. The door opens, some voices talk, and then the sound of the door shutting again echoes. I quickly finish and change so I can scold the kids for opening the door. I toss my dirty laundry in the overflowing hamper, and go to the living area. "¡Que demonios! Usted sabe que no se supone que debe abrir la puerta sin alguien mayor en la habitación!" I yell as I enter. _(What the hell! You know you aren't supposed to open the door without someone older in the room!)_

"But, we checked the hole, and it was the cute boy from downstairs." Sierra replies, holding a box in her hands.' _Keith? He knows what apartment we live in? Wait, he's not cute..'_ "Well, what did he want?" I ask, hoping I can pass the redness on face for anger. Sierra walks over, and holds the box out to me. "It says, ' _Happy birthday, Lance.'_ " I take the box from her and retreat to the sleeping area. I pull out my hammock again, and sit down with the box in my lap. I open it up, and there's a note and a hand drawn picture.

 _ **Lance,**_

 _ **I don't understand you at all.**_

 _ **I thought we were getting somewhere in 3rd grade.**_

 _ **You know, becoming friends?**_

 _ **But, after this past school year, I realized you don't care.**_

 _ **You never did.**_

 _ **And I hate you for playing with my feelings.**_

 _ **-Keith**_

 _ **P.S. Happy 10th Birthday.**_

I stare at the paper until I feel something roll down my cheek and see it drop onto the paper, leaving a water stain on it. I quickly fold the note and take a look at the picture, or pictures, as it's more than one, but on one piece of paper.

The first is a silhouette of a boy running up to someone sitting against the wall. The one running is colored blue, the one against the wall is colored black.

The second is a silhouette of a book in someone's hands, and there's a note with scribbles on it. ' _Is that supposed to indicate there's writing on the paper?'_ I wonder to myself. The book is red, and the note is blue, and the hands are black.

The third is a silhouette of two boys holding hands while there is fog from their breaths. One boy is in blue with brown hair; the other boy in red with black hair.

The fourth photo is a silhouette of the blue boy pouring glue into the red boy's hair. ' _I remember that. It was fourth grade, right before picture day. One of my friends dared me to put glue in Keith's hair. He got it out without cutting, but it was still messy afterwards, but his photo didn't come out too bad.'_ I feel my face go red as the thought crosses my mind.

The final picture is a multi-thing. The red boy sitting at a desk; then the red boy knocking on a door with a box; then blue boy opening the box.

' _Wow, he's amazing at drawing. I'll keep these forever.'_ I smile and close up the box.

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Yay! It's done! Just so you know, I write these chapters in advance, which, in the long run, may make it so I upload at random intervals._

 _Hope you liked it! Please remember to let me know if I translated something wrong. I typed in my English sentence and copied what it gave me back as the Spanish translation._


	6. 5th Grade

_AN (pre-chapter) - Mwhahahaha. So, I'm getting on a bus in about an hour to go home, so I figured, ehhh why not upload another chapter. I have 7 more of these type of chapters before the OFFICIAL story starts. Some quick notes before:_

 _1) I made Pidge older than the Wikia page says. Pikia says they're 14, while the other 3 are in their late teens, and Shiro's age is unknown. I'm making Shiro 7 years older the the other 3 boys. Where my story will pick up in senior year, the 3 boys will be 17/18, Shiro and Allura will be 24/25, Pidge will be 16/17, and Coran will be 42/43._

 _2) Pidge will be non gendered for the beginning. Later on they become she because she finally comes to terms with herself._

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

5th Grade (Keith's POV) (Winter):

"Alright class." Mr. Dees got the classes attention from individual time, where I was sitting and struggling with my algebra. "We have a new student today. Go ahead, kiddo. Introduce yourself." I quickly move my eyes to the boy. Or is it a girl? They? I'm going to go with they. They speak, "My name is Pidge Gunderson. I actually just moved into town last week, and when I came here, the administration saw my test scores and decided I don't belong in the 4th grade. They said they would prefer me not even in elementary, but there's a rule that you can ever skip a total of one grade and…" I tune out what Pidge is saying after that, they're rambling. 'Why do they look familiar? They said they just moved to town last week, that means Winter break.' I jolt up in my seat, knowing why they look familiar. "... and then we were accused of cheating and-" "Keith, is there something you wanted to ask Pidge?" Mr. Dees effectively cuts Pidge off of their rambling. "Uh… well..." I scratch my neck, a nervous habit. "You… look familiar. D-did y-you just move into the Kiser Apartments?" Pidge focuses their eyes on me, "Yes, top floor.. How did you know?" "My brother, uh, Shiro, knows your brother, Matt Holt, and helped you guys move in." 'Which means this is Katie, the younger sister. But she prefers Pidge, and not to reveal her gender.' "Oh, you're the foster kid." "Y-yeah." "Okay, that's enough." Mr. Dees interrupts. "Pidge, you'll actually be sitting in the vacant seat between Lance and Keith. Maybe you can keep them from fighting." Pidge nods and sits in said seat. I go back to my math. About 10 minutes later, I let out a small groan, and drop my head on my desk. "Oh, is the poor orphan boy angry with his homework?" Lance asks, mocking that my foster parents just passed away a couple weeks earlier, from a car accident. "Shut up, Lance." I snap at him. Pidge turns around in their seat, "What do you need help with?" I just turn my paper so they can read it. "Oh! This is easy."

"Says the genius who skipped a grade."

"I'll help you."

I lift my head, "Really?"

They nod, "So, you have the basis, you just screwed up which way is what. When the number is small and at the top right position, you use the same number. For example, 3 cubed means 3 times 3 times 3. Where as, a 3 in front of something, like 3a, means 3 times "a". Get it?"

I sit up straighter, "What about this symbol?" I point to a symbol that looks like a division sign, but it has a weird "v" shape at the beginning.

"That's a "root" sign. It's the opposite of something being squared, or cubed, or any number. What does 3 cubed equal?"

I quickly do the math in my head, and answer almost immediately, "27."

"Right! So, if you need to find the cubed root of something, say 27, you need to find what number goes into 27, 3 times."

"Wouldn't that be 3?"

"Correct! What about the cubed root of 216?" They point to a problem on my paper. "Uhh…" I quickly run the numbers in my head, "6."

"Okay, and then multiply it by 7a."

"42a."

"Multiply by 20bc."

"840abc."

"Divide by 30a times 20bc."

"What?"

"Multiply 30a by 20bc."

"600abc."

"Divide 840abc by 600abc."

"1.4"

"Correct!"

"Thanks Pidge. And I won't tell anyone your secret." I whisper the last part, just so they can hear. "Thank you, Keith." they reply before turning back to their book. I finish my homework faster than expected. I think they're going to be a great friend in the years to come.

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback!_


	7. 6th Grade - Keith's 12th Birthday

_AN (pre-chapter) - Aaannnnnnnd, I'm back! Super short chapter, but I keep getting reviews/follows, so here it is!_

 _vampireharry the 2 - Thank you so much! I'm thoroughly glad you are enjoying it. And yes, Pidge has made their appearance! Hunk will be appearing soon, along with Allura and Coran!_

 _Unknown Guest - you will not see this, but I am sorry I have made "another shitty high school AU". You only read chapter one, so I am sorry you are missing the story. I hope you have found one better to your liking._

 _Anyways, please enjoy this short installment! I will try to upload another chapter, but season 3 is coming out today!_

 _Keith: Get on with it already!_

 _Lance: Yeah! She doesn't own Voltron or any of it's characters!_

 _Pidge: Enjoy!_

* * *

 _6th Grade (Lance's POV) (Spring-Keith's birthday):_

"Sissy! If you were a real boy, you'd be interested in climbing in trees, and playing in the mud, and looking at girls!" I yell at the raven haired boy in front of me. He doesn't respond, just looks at me with the black eye I gave him. "Well? Are you going to say anything?" He just shakes his head and stands up, and he makes his way to the door of the school and out into the pouring rain. ' _He's such an idiot!'_ I yell at myself. ' _You're one to. You decided to bully him and now you have to walk home in the pouring rain too. Your siblings are probably wondering where you are.'_ I sigh and make my way out the doors, waving to my friends who have to stay and clean the halls cuz they made skidmarks in the halls with their shoes. I'm about halfway home when i see a mop of black hair sitting on a bench in the park near our apartments, right by a memorial set up by some kids. "Keith?" I walk up to him. "I'm so sor-" "Don't even!" he yells, interrupting me, "This is all you do to me! When your buddies aren't around, you act like you care, but you don't! You're mean and all you ever do is beat me! And worst of all, you gave me a black eye on my birthday! My brother is going to be furious! Just...stop! Leave me alone and don't talk to me." He gets up and runs off before I can say anything. I look at the memorial that he and his foster siblings set up. Truth is, I just want to see him smile. Not some obviously fake smile he pulls with the teachers, but a real smile. The kind he gave Shiro in 2nd grade. ' _How did I mess this up?'_

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Hehe. Confused Lance, temperamental Keith. Hope you liked it. Super sorry it's so short. Later on you will learn more of what happened to Keith's foster parents._


	8. Lance's 12th Birthday

_AN (pre-chapter) - First: Thank you to my friend Nikki for the idea of Keith talking to mom and dad, or in this case, Shiro, abount Lance being mean to him and Shiro's response to that. Second: Thank you to XxxLunaRosexxX for the new follow and favorite on this story. Sorry to those beforehand, I recently decided that I'm going to start saying thanks to those following and favoriting this. I've been saying thank you to those reviewing, like vampireharry the 2. Third: I am so sorry I've been putting this off. For 2 weeks now, I've been saying I'll post another chapter, and then I get distracted by gaming and hanging out with the few friends I have._

 _So now, please enjoy. I do not own Voltron or any of it's characters._

* * *

 _Summer between 6th and 7th grade (Keith's POV-Lance's 12th birthday):_

"W-why does h-he do this?" I sobbed into Shiro's chest. Mom and dad passed away when I was in 5th grade and Shiro was in 12th grade, just before Christmas. Thankfully the landlord, his name is Coran, I think, was an old friend and payed the rent for us until Shiro graduated. And then Shiro legally adopted me as his brother through _Big Brothers, Big Sister_. After graduation, Shiro talked with Coran, and as long as we pay half of the rent, Coran will pay the rest. Sometimes when we have trouble, Coran just has me help with chores and fixing things around the multiple buildings he owns, and he considers it payment. I basically work for him when he needs it. Coran has become like an uncle to us. "I don't know Keith. Have you tried asking him?" Shiro asks, running his fingers through my hair. I shake my head, "He's always upstairs with Pidge, and he bullies me in school. There's no time to ask him without his buddies around."

"Don't you guys walk from the bus stop to the building together?"

"Yeah, but we don't talk. We just hold hands and hum." I mumble, but I know he caught it. "You hold hands?" Shiro asks, raising an eyebrow. I nod my head and avert my gaze as my face goes red. "How do you feel about it?" he asks. "I… I don't real-" "Don't give me that bullshit. Tell me how you feel about it." he cuts off my excuse. "I like it… a lot." I drop my head down so I'm looking at my lap, "At first I was weary and confused, but after 3 years of it happening, I got used to it." "Wait. Back up. 3 years?" Shiro practically yells. I nod my head. "Well.. maybe he likes you." He says, sighing. I snap my head up, "Then why would he bully me and beat me up?" "Maybe that's how he shows affection in public." He then stands and grabs his coat. "Coran will be here shortly. Please be good." "Yeah, yeah. I'm not a little kid anymore Shiro." He ruffles my hair, "Well, you're still my little brother. Even as you grow older, you will always be my timid baby brother. Therefore, I have a right to worry. Love ya. I'll let you know when I'm on my way home." Shiro then leaves. I lay down on the couch, deciding to take a nap. About an hour later, there's a hesitant knock on the front door. I get up, half asleep, and open the door. I rub my eyes, and hear a gasp. Once I blink the sleep out of my eyes, I see Lance with his mouth open. "What are you staring at?" I ask, sleep and irritation evident in my voice.

 _(POV change to Lance's)_

' _I have never seen someone so hot while looking sleepy. Did I really just think that about Keith? Damn.'_ "Hello?" Keith's voice snaps me from my staring. "Huh?" "I asked if you needed something?" I blink, "Oh! Uh... Coran sent me down to get you." Keith nods and slips on his shoes before coming out into the hallway and locking the door. "Let's go." I nod and lead him to the 4th floor, where they're fixing up an apartment. "Ah! There you boys are!" Coran comes over. He holds out his hand, and I shake it. He does the same to Keith, and Keith shakes Coran's hand firmly. "Alright! I need you guys to start painting the bathrooms. We nod and he shows us how to pour the paint and set us on our way. We're about halfway done painting the 2nd bathroom when Keith breaks the humming we had going on, "Why do you do it?" "Do what?" I reply, not taking my eyes off the wall I'm painting. "You beat me and bully me in public, but then you're super nice and caring when it's just the two of us. So why?" I turn and look at him, "Does it matter? When have you ever done something nice for me?" and with that, I turn and go back to painting the wall. ' _Of course it matters. There's a society full of unaccepting people.'_

 _~Time skip to later that night-No one's POV~  
~AN - **Lance Soulmate Writing. Keith Soulmate Writing.** I will make note for you guys so you remember.~_

Keith is writing on his arm. **_I hate his face. And his obnoxious laugh. I hate how soft his skin is. I hate the way his pants hang off his hips. And the way he acts so carefree. I hate how he makes me feel when he holds my hand, and we act like best friends when no one is around. But most of all, I hate that I'm falling in love with him._**

Lance is in the shower, singing at the meantime. In the middle of the song, he feels a sting on his arm, and chokes on the lyrics. He looks at his arm, and sees words written in red ink on his left arm. He quickly finishes up his shower and goes to his box of birthday gifts, pulling out a blue pen in a red case. He quickly scrawls out a message on his right arm. **_Hey! We're soulmates, huh? Mind if I ask who you hate?_** He doesn't get a reply. Keith has already gone to bed, and is oblivious to the sting of the pen. Lance goes to bed after about an hour of waiting for a reply.

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Boom! So, I was going to wait until they're 13, but then that requires more thinking around to put in another piece when I already have a portion of the chapters written. And I decided that I had the perfect opportunity to implant the soulmate pens in here. i hope you liked it, I will try to get another chapter out shortly._


	9. 8th Grade

_AN (pre-chapter)- **Lance Soulmate Writing.** **Keith Soulmate Writing**_  
 _First off: Thank you for the favorite._  
 _Second: Again, sorry these updates are random_  
 _I do not own Voltron or its characters._

* * *

 _8th grade (Lance's POV) (Spring):_

"Arrrgg." I groan, sitting on my bed, staring at my arm, Hunk and Pidge shrug. "Why do girls and guys avoid my advances?" I figured out halfway through 7th grade when I hit on Pidge, fully 'knowing' Pidge was a guy, and I still hit on them. It wasn't until Hunk moved into the apartment next to them that I found out he was actually a she, but rejected me either way. When they came out to the entire school during an assembly about really being a girl, but not wanting gender specific pronouns, I made a couple more attempts at them, so people would think I knew the entire time. That assembly was odd, they called it a "Coming Out Assembly". But, I think what surprised me most was when a familiar voice said they were gay. Now, how the assembly was set up, was the person would speak into a mic behind the curtains, coming clean about what they were coming out as, and then after a brief description of the person, they would step out, revealing who they were. I thought I recognized the voice, but it was puberty, and I wasn't certain. And the description wasn't helpful in trying to figure it out, purple-blue eyes, about 5'0'' at the time, etc. So when Keith stepped out after coming out as gay, I could do nothing but stare.

"Lance!" My sister, Rosa yells.

"What?" I yell back.

"There's a boy here looking for Pidge!"

"Shoot!" Pidge exclaims, "I promised to help Keith with his math! See ya guys later!" they scurry off. I just groan again,closing my eyes. "Lance, how do you feel about Keith?" I hear Hunk ask. "He has a pretty smile." I reply without thinking. "Well, then why do you ruin his smile?" I open my eyes and look at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Hunk starts, "You always pick on him. Whether it's about not having any parents, being in a foster home for such a long time, only being adopted as a brother to Shiro, not being interested in anything, or, as of recently, because he's gay." I open my mouth to retort, but Hunk cuts me off, "And from what I've gathered from Keith himself, it's something that has been going on your guys' entire life. All because he didn't want to get close to you." That stops whatever retort was about to come out of my mouth, instead I respond with "What?" Hunk nods, "In Kindergarten. He said you ran up to him, and tried making friends with him. But he was cold to you because he didn't want to get close and end up getting moved. It hurt him to do that to you because he wanted a life like you an-" "Oh, you mean like how I'm the middle child of 5 and have to practically take care of the younger two because none of the adults can be bothered?" I sit up and practically yell at Hunk, and he doesn't even flinch. "How do you think he feels, Lance? He was in 8 foster homes from the time he was 3 to 6, and when he got here, he's the youngest of 7 kids, with no one looking out for him except Shiro, who is 7 years older than him." He calmly explains. I sat there and looked at my soulmate's chicken scratch writing, thinking. _'It makes sense though. I mean he was so happy in 2nd grade when Shiro showed up. He didn't think anyone would show. I didn't realize that was the type of life he had.'_ I finally look up at Hunk. "I've never thought about it like that. But, that doesn't mean I can just stop it. What would the team think if I just stopped picking on him?" Hunk sighs, standing up, "I don't know dude, but figure it out before you hurt him too much, and confide in your soulmate."

"Wait! Where are you going?" _'The only reason I can read the stupid writing is because I write the same way.'_  
"I gotta get home and cook dinner. I'll see you at school."  
"See ya." I sigh.  
 _ **Hey. Sorry I haven't been talking much, been dealing with a bully.**_  
 _ **Nah, it's cool. Been dealing with romance drama.**_  
 _ **Is that why it took you so long to answer for once?**_  
 _ **Yea, talking with my best friends.**_  
 _ **I see.**_  
 _ **What's up?**_  
 _ **Uh, nothing much. Waiting for my tutor to come back from the bathroom.**_  
 _ **Ahh. Can I ask you something, mi amor? (...my love)**_  
 _ **Uh… sure?**_  
 _ **When can we finally meet?**_  
 _ **After graduation, so I don't get teased by my bully. As it is, i have to avoid where I write during school. His buddies saw my arm once, after we were talking, and they beat me up for it.**_  
 _ **Oh, that sucks. Maybe we should stop talking during school?**_  
I sit there and wait, twirling my blue Soulmate Pen. _'Dammit, I wish I could know who it was. All I know is we're the same age, same school, he plays soccer and is into martial arts and kickboxing, needs a tutor, he likes red, and it's a fucking MALE!'_ I sigh, and turn on my radio, and step onto my balcony, where I start to dance. After a minute, I hear laughter. I stop and look over the railing, and see Keith and Pidge. _'Right. Tutoring. Dammit, where is my red mystery man?'_ I go back inside.  
I don't hear from him for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!_


	10. High School Orientation (9th Grade)

_AN (pre-chapter) - **Lance Soulmate Writing. Keith Soulmate Writing.**_

 _I am SOOOOOO SORRY it's been forever since I updated. So, I also updated my last chapter titled "8th Grade" because I realized it didn't save the distinguishing part of Lance writing to Keith, and Keith writing to Lance. I mean, I hope you could figure out that Lance's lines were any that said "mi amor". If not, that's ALRIGHT. I hope it save it this time. Thank you Tabitha56329 for the favorite!_

 _Just a heads up for this chapter, the team get's their pets!_

 _I do not own Voltron or any of the characters._

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

 _High School Orientation (Keith's POV) (Fall):_

" _New students and their families: Please make your way to the auditorium for initiation and welcoming to your new school. There are certain sections for your grade. Family members, you will be sitting in the front of the auditorium while the new students will be escorted to their section."_ That stupid announcement was playing on repeat, although the voice was pleasant sounding. It also sounds familiar. "Shiro, where are we going?" I ask him as he drags me through the school. ' _Man this place is huge.'_

"We're meeting someone special. You'll love it here, so don't worry."

"Just because you liked it here, doesn't mean I will."

Shiro stops and turns to face me, "Trust me, okay? And always remember, you can go to the principle with any problems you may have."

"No." I pull my hand out of his grasp, "I am heading to the auditorium. I don't want to meet the shitty principle until I have to." I turn and start walking away, "Keith!" I ignore his yell and head to the auditorium. I get there and they are currently working on telling us where we can sit. I head for the back row of the freshman section, with is easily 10 times bigger than the other 3 sections combined. When I get there, I hunker down in my sweater and pull the hood up. About half an hour later, I feel someone sit next to me. "Hey, Keith." I'd recognized that smell and that voice from anywhere. Hell, they've been tutoring me for the past 3 ½ years. "Hey, Pidge."

"Why are you sitting back here?"

"Why do you think?"

"So he can talk to his BOYFRIEND." I hear a deeper voice in front of me. I recognized the smell of the kitchen wafting towards me.

"Hey, Hunk. And he's not my boyfriend."

"Right, Soulmate." Pidge says in a singsong voice. I sigh and take my hood off, "Look. I don't even know who it is, okay?"

"What?" both Pidge and Hunk look at me like I'm crazy. I shrug, "Yeah, we had a mutual agreement to not reveal our names until we either are comfortable doing so, happen to see the writing on the other's body, or after graduation."

"Dude! That's crazy! I at least know my soulmate's name!" Pidge exclaims.

"Yeah, me too." Hunk sides with them.

"Do you really?" I ask.  
"Rover Marine. She's actually going to be a freshman here as well." Pidge replies.

"Okay, does she know your REAL name, or the one you're enrolled as?"  
"Both."

"Lame." Hunk replies before I can, "My soulmate's name is Shay Bulmeran. She's a freshman here too, and her brother is a senior here this year."

"Well, do you know what he looks like?" I shake my head, "Not clearly. I know his body type and hair and whatnot, but never seen him."

"What's up my dudes!" an annoying voice cuts in, sitting by Hunk.

"Hey, Lance." Hunk and Pidge answer. I just pull my hood back up. About 20 minutes later, there's a recognizable voice over the speakers. I pull my hood off and stare at the man at the mic on stage. I also notice that the auditorium is now brimming full with students and families. Oddly enough, I can spot Shiro's tuft of white in the front row. "Welcome, Students and families." My attention returns to the man at the mic, as he throws a floating cube in the air.

"My name is Coran Altean, and I am the 1V homeroom teacher, Chemistry teacher, Vice Principal, and the soccer and swim coach of this lovely high school. Now, you may be wondering what the 1V homeroom teacher means. We have 7 homerooms per grade lettered by; V!" " _V!"_ the floating cube mimiks, separating into 2 cubes. "O!" Coran exclaims, and the cube repeats, making 3 cubes. "L! T! R! O! N!" and the cube repeats, until there are 7 cubes floating in the air. "And the numbers are 1 through 4. 1 is for Freshman; 2 is Sophomore; 3 is Junior; and 4 is Senior!" The floating cube then splits until each of the 7 cubes are 4 of each and there are 28 floating cubes. "Now, let me introduce our very lovely Principal, and my niece, Allura Altean!"

The entire auditorium break into a round of applause. I decide to pull out my pen, knowing what she's about to say next by heart because I know her and she's been practicing, although now I know who she is, I feel bad for what I told Shiro earlier, ' _I should probably apologize.'_

 _ **Hey, this assembly is boring.**_

I see Lance jump out of the corner of my eye, and ignore it.

 _ **Mi amor, you finally sent me something. (My love…)**_

I smile slightly,

 _ **Yeah, sorry. Things have just gotten crazy. Although no, I don't want to stop talking during school. What happened last year, how I never replied after your question, was complete accident.**_

 _ **Oh, okay! I thought I said something to upset you.**_

 _ **No, but I do have a question. What does "Mi amor" mean?**_

 _ **Hahahahaha. It means "my love". But hey, we'll talk later, okay? I don't want to miss anything in this assembly, since it's probably the only one I'll attend.**_

 _ **Oh, ok. Bye for now, mi amor.**_

 _ **Nope.**_

 _ **What?**_

 _ **No. No. No. Not happening. You have to find something else to call me. Mi amor is my nickname for you.**_

I don't reply after that, I just pull my sleeve down to cover the writing, and small smile on my lips.

"Now, onto these animals you're probably wondering about. Maybe your parents, or siblings, or friends have them. Everyone in this school has these little animals that are required to get into the school. They are acquired at orientation, unless you transfer in later on. Which since this is orientation, congrats! Now, I will tell you now. You do not get to choose your animal; they choose you. And I will tell you, you may have noticed that there are suppose to be 5 lions up there, but there are only 4. These lions are very special. They do not regenerate like the others do, and will not change colors. And finally, their owners personality will reflect their own.

The blue lion is hyper and a fun loving lion. Her ancient name is Guardian Spirit of Water, so if she goes missing, find the closest water source.

The red lion is fast and agile, as well as temperamental. She relies more on instinct than skill. Her ancient name is Guardian Spirit of Fire. It takes a lot of a person to have her. In the past, she has even growled at anyone who stood before her. If she goes missing, check a furnace, fireplace, oven, stove, or heater vent.

The green lion has an inquisitive nature, meaning she is very curious in nature, and she has a high intellect. She is also very peaceful and adaptive. Her ancient name is Guardian Spirit of the Forest. If she goes missing, check grass, forest, or a library.

The yellow lion is caring and protective. In ancient times, he was referred to as the armoured attacker. His ancient name is Guardian Spirit of Land. if he goes missing, check muddy area or the desert.

Now, the black lion is a lion that chose it's paladin 7 years ago today. The black lion is a natural leader that is calm and collected in the face of danger. It's ancient name is Guardian Spirit of the Sky. I don't need to tell you guys this because it's paladin knows this already, but the black lion will never go missing.

Those are the only ones you need to know about before you start coming up. Every single one of them will tell you about themselves, and their preferred gender. The only reason the lions have been gendered is because of when this school was made, and they told my father their gender at the time. Please, respect all the animals, or the may not let you into the school one day, which would mean no classes for you, and a call home. Miss too many days, and you will be kicked out, which means the removal of your partner, which is a very painful process. The same goes for if you die. These beings are ancient, and cannot die. When their paladin dies, they go into depression, which is very hard for them to come out of. That is why the lions are so temperamental and selective.

These animals unfold or connect with others, or whatever you wish, when their owner asks. They can do anything a real animal of nature can do. The only difference is that the lions fly.

Now, onto a happier topic! Let us start the choosing ceremony! We will do it by class. Each cube will have a hologram list of it's class name, and the students in it. After you have gotten your partner, you will line up with your 1V!"

The first cube flies forward and displays a list of 20 or so names. I quickly scan it and groan. Not only am I in the class, but so is Lance. At least Pidge and Hunk are as well. The four of us stand, along with the 16 or so others. We walk forward, and unfortunately I am in the front. Allura gives a big smile. "Now, as you approach the wall, you will start to get a buzz in the back of your mind. It's like a game of hot a cold. The closer you are to your partner, the more buzzing, the farther you are, the less buzzing. And don't worry if you don't find it right away, we have had people walk in front of this wall dozens of times before they figure out who the buzz is coming from. So, let's start." She waves her hand towards the wall, motioning me forward. I don't know what it is, but I have the instinct to walk right to where the red lion is lying in her cave. The buzz intensifies, and then it turns into purring. The red lion jumps out of her cave, and transforms into the size of a small house cat, before landing on my shoulder and rubbing her metal head against my chin. There are gasps in the crowd as this happens. "Well," Allura walks over to me, "I guess she, right she?" I nod my head, "I guess she found the right person. Please, go stand in line by your cube." Pidge is next, and they have to walk in front of the wall a couple times until the green lion mimiks the red and lands by Pidge's feet, being the size of a medium dog, and butting her head against Pidge's hand. Then Hunk goes, and Yellow practically yowls when Hunk passes it. Then he jumps out, landing next to Hunk, but Yellow is about the size of a real lion, forgetting to transform. Now Lance does something really stupid. He walks forward and holds open his arms. Blue practically pounces on him, making him stumble. ' _They are both definitely hyper.'_ I shake my head, a small smile on my lips. As he walks towards us, all of our lions abandon us, and go to the middle of the stage. Then a black lion appears from Shiro's direction in the crowd. At the point they all meet, they transform, and form into the school's mascot. After that, they come back to us. The red gets back, she apologizes for not telling me that, and curls up in my hoodie pocket. "Well, this is certainly interesting. Not since the first year my father opened this school, has all 5 lions been able to form Voltron." Allura beams.

After that everyone else slowly lines up and receives their partner. As we head to our homeroom to get our schedules and lockers, people are sneering at us. Probably because of us getting the lions, and Lance gloating about it probably doesn't help. I elbow him, hitting his rib. "Ow! What was that for, Mullett?"

"Stop gloating or else everyone will hate you." I shove my hands in my sweater pocket, Red currently curled up around my shoulders, while Blue is staring at me. "Lance, tell your cat to stop staring at me."

"She's talking to Red. Can't stop, won't stop." he replies with a cheeky grin.

"Fine, whatever." I groan and rub my left arm where my Soulmate wrote to me.

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Thank you SO much for reading. Again, I am terribly sorry that it's taken so long to update. I've had stuff going on with my grandpa, and I recently started making a chainmaille (or chain mail) shirt for Halloween and my family reunion next summer. I will try and post another chapter soon to make up for it being so long. We have 3 more chapters until backstory is over! After that we will start the original story I made before coming up with this backstory! And there's actually a weird twist to the original story. I'll go ahead and say why._

 _So I originally came up with this story back in June, maybe May, of 2017, but I planned on having it start on All Hallows' Eve, which is another way of say Halloween, in case you were confused. And the funny part of this is that in 34 days (as of September 28), it will be Halloween! So, in that case, I will try to finish my back story, and post my original chapter on the day of Halloween! So, please look forward to that! Along with that chapter, I will post a link to my Instagram,where I will be posting a photo of my Halloween Costume. Please go check out my other story, titled, "Son of a Preacher Man". I promise there's only a couple lines in the beginning of it that are considered religious, but otherwise it's not religious at all._


	11. Freshman Year (9th Grade)

_AN (pre-chapter) - So, it's going to get confusing now that their animals can talk, I'll try to keep it organized.  
_ _'This is the human thinking to themselves or talking to their partner.'  
"This is their partner talking to them or each other."_

 _And just a heads up on other parts of my story. I originally made up when Keith's birthday is because it was before the Paladin Handbook came out. I had done hours of searching, but couldn't find anything about Keith's birthday. So, yes I know the Handbook says his birthday is in October, which means fall, but I'm keeping it in April. If I was to try and switch his birthday now to make it correct, it'd be a lot of editing to do, and I don't have the patience for that. Maybe in the future I will try to do something about it._

 _WARNING: Mention of self-harm in this chapter!  
I do not own Voltron or the characters.  
_ _ENJOY!_

* * *

 _Freshman year (Winter-Christmas Eve) (Lance's POV):_

' _I am so tired of this. My bully hasn't let up, despite us both being on the soccer team. And I just, I can't do this anymore. I wish I was with my parents when they died all those years ago!'_ I keep thinking about those words my soulmate wrote to me a couple nights ago. What sucks is now that we're older, I can feel his feelings. I can feel when he is sore. When he's happy, sad, lovey-dovey, which is an odd emotion to feel from him because he's pretty emotionless normally. And right now? He's upset. I shove my hands into my pockets, as I pass by THAT spot, but I stop when I hear sniffling and crying. I squint and look towards the bench next to the memorial. ' _Is that Keith?'_ Blue purrs in my head, " _I hear from Red a lot. He is very sad and wishes there was someone to hold him at night."_

' _Really? Then why doesn't he talk to someone?'_

" _He does, but it doesn't help because he needs a hug and to actually feel like someone's there. I think you should help him."_

' _Alright. Does he know we're here?'_

" _I just let Red know. Red says to hurry because he's really cold and hurt."_

' _Do you mean emotionally hurt?'_

" _No, physically. He hurt himself the other night after talking to his soulmate. You won't see the words he wrote to his soulmate since they disappear after 24 hours, so you won't know what he said, but it's bad."_

' _Alright, alright. I'll go over to him.'_

I walk over to Keith, his head is bent down, and you can see he's been crying. I sit next to him, and I can't feel any warmth coming from him. "Keith?" He stiffens when I say his name, "Hey buddy, you alright?"

"Why do you care? All you do is beat me."

"I haven't done that in about a month now."  
"You still make remarks towards me about my soulmate being guys… among other things."

"Well, I have it on good authority that you aren't doing well."

"It doesn't matter. I'll be gone soon anyways."

"Don't talk like that." I pull him into my arms. He stiffens at first before relaxing.

"Why do you care?" he sniffles, slightly snuggling in closer.

"Because, things will get better. I promise. I promise I'll stop beating on you. I will talk to the team about it. I promise." he shivers again, and nods. "Come on, I'm taking you back to my place." I stand up, pulling him up with me.

"It'd be easier to go downstairs."

"Is Shiro home?" He shakes his head. "Alright, then we'll go downstairs." I pull him up with me, and we start the short walk to our building. We go downstairs and he hands me his keys. I unlock the front door, and close and lock the door behind us after we are inside. I start pulling Keith's soaked boots off. Blue and Red appear, Blue from around my neck, and Red from his coat pocket. They turn into the size of small house cats. "Red, I know I'm not your paladin, but can you please start a fire in the fireplace?" Red mews and walks over to the fireplace, rolling some logs in, and then starting the fire with her laser tail. " _Red says 'You're welcome.'"_ Blue tells me. "Thank you, Red." I turn my attention back to Keith, who is curled up in his wet clothes. "C'mon buddy, we need to get you warmed up." I stand him up, and start getting his multiple coats off. His head droops and lands on my shoulder. I slowly peel back his layers until he's in a wife-beater and his jeans. ' _Damn. He's shivering bad.' "Red says the first aid kit in in the bathroom under the sink."_ I nod and get him laid down on the couch in front of the fireplace, and fetch the first aid kit. He doesn't flinch or anything while I clean up his arms and bandage them. I spot Red and Blue curled up together on the rug in front of the fireplace as I put the kit back. I turn and go to leave, and I feel a tug my coat. I turn back and see Keith with half-lidded eyes, "Please... stay." I look at his face, and nod. "Let me get my layers off." He hesitantly lets go. ' _So, he really does need someone to hold him. Has he not found his soulmate?' "Because you're one to talk." 'Shut up, Blue!"_ Blue responds by laughing her odd laugh. I shed my layers, which is about half as many as Keith had, until I'm only wearing my t-shirt and jeans. He sits up and I sit next to him. He shakes his head and stand up. "Keith?" I look up at him. "Lay down." He orders. "Alright." Hesitantly I do what he says and lay down on the couch. He then lowers himself carefully so he's laying on top of me. I wrap my arms around him, and he snuggles closer. Suddenly I can feel contentment coming from my soulmate. "You know, you would look pretty hot if your lion was worn as earrings." "Thank you...mi amor." I try not to stiffen when he says that. Immediately after I hear soft snoring. "Merry Christmas… mi amor."

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Woo! Another chapter down. Hope you enjoyed, I'll update again_ _soon._


	12. Sophomore Year (10th grade)

_AN (pre-chapter) - Alright, before someone freaks out about Keith's birthday being wrong... I started this before they came out with the Paladin's Handbook and before they revealed Keith's birthday, so yes, his birthday is the day after Pidge's in this story. It was just too much work to go back and rewrite and chapters that involve his birthday. I'm sorry that it is inaccurate.  
Next, thank you Bookish Child for the comment. I'm glad I'm still getting reviews despite not posting for awhile and I know schools have started up again so there's homework to be done._

 _Keith & Lance: Get on with it!  
Pidge: Zombie, you have to post 2 chapters today to start where you want it to start!  
Hunk: Pidge's right!  
Me: I know! I already have them written, I just have to edit. Sheesh.  
Allura & Coran: She doesn't own Voltron or any of it's characters.  
Shiro: Enjoy!  
Me: Aww..that's my line. :(_

* * *

 _Sophomore year (Winter/Spring):_

 _Winter (Keith's POV):_  
"Wait, you're sure he won't know it's from me?" I ask Pidge nervously.

"Yes, Keith. Your soulmate won't know it's you." She replies, her soulmate standing behind her. The beginning of this year, she started referring to herself as female. She said she doesn't care, but it's so much easier to say she/her/hers than they/their/theirs. Her soulmate is the 'popular' type, and every guy wanted to be with her. Then she got her _Soulmate Pen_ and they all stopped. No one believed her when she said she was lesbian until then. Hell, I still didn't until they showed me their matching _Soul Tats._ We get our _Soul Tats_ when we meet our soulmate face-to-face, but we have to know their name. Pidge said she knows me and my soulmate have met, but because we refuse to tell each other our name, it won't happen. She and Hunk apparently figured it out. "Please, tell me what he thinks." "I will." She replies.

 _Spring (Lance's POV):_

"Wait, you're sure he'll use it?" I ask Pidge. We're window shopping, and Pidge's soulmate, Rover, had pointed out a headband perfect for my soulmate.  
"Of course he will!" Rover interjects, "I mean, he didn't think you would use your present!"  
"But it's not even Christmas anymore!" I exclaim, fiddling with the blue clip holding my bangs out of my face. "Wouldn't it be weird if he just got a random present from me?"

Pidge shakes her head, "Nope! His birthday is close to mine. I'll tell him that I told you his birthday is coming up, and you wanted to get him something to repay the Christmas present."

I sigh, "Fine. And then we leave."

~Time skip to middle of April, Soccer tryouts~

"Alright boys, RUN!" Coach Coran instructs us. We start running. "Hey, where'd you get that clip?" Keith asks, running up beside me. "Huh? Oh! My sister gave it to me last summer as a birthday gift." I reply, touching the ocean blue clip holding my bangs back.

"Oh, nice. I was curious cuz it's one I saw in a store before."

"Oh, cool. That's probably where my sister got it." I reply, Keith just nods. ' _Things have been awkward since Christmas last year, when Shiro found us cuddling on their couch in front of the fire.'_ "What about your headband?" I ask, motioning to the black band in his hair.  
"It's a birthday gift from my brother's girlfriend. It's an active headband, reversible black/red."

"Oh, cool."

We finish our run in relative silence. We end up as me forward, and him keeper.

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Yay! Continue reading to the next chapter because I uploaded 2 today!_


	13. Summer between Junior and Senior Year

_AN (pre-chapter) - **Lance Soulmate Writing**_. **_Keith Soulmate Writing_** ' _This is the human thinking to themselves or talking to their partner.' "This is their partner talking to them or each other."_

 _I said I'd upload two chapters. The next will for sure be uploaded on Halloween. In other words...this is the last chapter of the back story I created! My original story idea will start on Halloween and we'll see how far it goes._

 _Also, I recently found out how to see all my followers and favorites, so, here's a big shout out to everyone:_

 _Akira Daiyamondo Suta_

ImpeccableSensei  
Khione7633  
MadwolfBlack  
RoamingTomato  
The Bi-spy  
XxxLunaRosexxX

wrennfrug  
Dreamcomix  
TheWonderlandChild  
vampireharry the 2  
yoailover69

 _Thank you! I don't get notifications all the time, or I just don't see them, so I'm sorry for not shouting you our before. If you guys have your own stories you'd like me to check out, let me know. I love reading just about everything._

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

 _Summer between Junior and Senior year (Summer) (Keith's POV):_

 _ **Well, we start our Senior year this year.**_

 _ **I know. I'm terrified. Will you tell me your name this year?**_

 _ **Maybe. I don't know. The bullying has pretty much ceased, but I'm still scared of what'll happen if we come out and start dating.**_

 _ **What if we tell each other our initials? So we can start looking?**_

 _ **I guess that wouldn't hurt. Mine are K.K.**_

 _ **Wait, seriously? Double K? Hahaha.**_

 _ **Not funny.**_

 _ **Sorry buddy. My initials are LMC.**_

 _ **Interesting initials. And is 'buddy' a new nickname?**_

 _ **Of course not. You will always be mi amor.**_

 _ **Ok. I still haven't come up with a nickname for you.**_

 _ **That's alright. take your time.**_

 _ **But, it's been almost 5 years. You've been calling me 'mi amor' for almost 5 years.**_

 _ **Do you not want me to?**_

I sigh and stare at the mix of blue chicken scratch and red cursive. While my writing has gotten much better, his hasn't changed much. Still chicken scratch, but more legible. Then Red pops into my mind, " _You should tell him soon."_

' _I know, but what if he's not who I thought he was?'_

" _You'll be fine. I've been talking to Green and Yellow. Their paladins say that you'll just have to get over what's happened in the past because it's the past."_

' _Pidge and Hunk said that?'_

" _Yes."_

"I'll think about it." I say out loud as Shiro walks into the house, Allura close behind. "You'll think about what?" Shiro asks. I sigh, "Telling my soulmate who I am." Allura's head snaps over to look at me. "You still haven't told him?" I shake my head, "With the bullying I already get from Lance and his goons? No way."  
"Are they still bothering you?"

"Not as much since I got into soccer."

"Alright. I have a proposition for you, Keith." Allura sits beside me, and I notice her eyes dart to the chicken scratch writing. "Join the kickboxing team and martial arts teams, and I will set you up on a blind date with your soulmate." I stand up, "No thanks. But speaking of which, I have a class to teach, so I'm leaving." I stand up, grab my riding jacket, concealer for my arm, and head to my bike, pulling the jacket on. "Keith!" Pidge runs up, "What's up, Gunderson?" I straddle my bike, pullin on my biking gloves, and Red jumps into one of the side packs.

"Do you know where Lance is?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Uh, no reason. Thanks." Pidge runs off, back inside the building. I shake my head and head to the Dojo- the bottom floor of a 3 story building.

~Time skip to 2AM the next day, Keith just got home from practicing.~

 ** _No. I love it._**

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Boom! Back stories are finished! Look for the next chapter on Halloween! Thank you again to everyone who has been reading!_


	14. All Hallow's Eve Pt 1

_AN (pre-chapter) - **Lance Soulmate Writing**_ **.** _ **Keith Soulmate Writing**_ ' _This is the human thinking to themselves or talking to their partner, unless they're talking out loud "This is their partner talking to them or each other."_

 _Ok, so what happened was that I went to edit this, because this was my original writing from back in May/June time frame, and boy did it need some editing. The problem was that due to how my brain works (for some unknowingly annoying reason) My simple 2-ish pages of writing kind of turned into just of 3 page writing. So, with the help of my friends, Nikki and Charisma, I decided to split the Halloween chapter into 2 parts, and upload part 1 today, and part 2 tomorrow (on Halloween). So, I hope you enjoy. I do not own Voltron or any of the characters, besides some of the teacher names that I came up with on spot because I needed names for some of the teachers._

 _Also, thank you to L.T.A.15 for the favorite and follow on this story._

 _ENJOY_

* * *

 _Pt. 1 Friday, October 31st-All Hallows Eve (Fall) (Keith's POV):_

I open my locker, shoving my duffel bag in and pulling the books I need for my first 4 classes, planning on exchanging them at lunch. As I pull out my last book I need, my locker gets slammed shut. I sigh, "What do you want, Lance?" I glare at him from my peripheral vision.

"Pidge wants to know if you're going to the Halloween dance tonight." he smirks.

"Probably not, I've been busy."

"With what?"

"Working on my bike. Now, goodbye." I walk away as I hear the 5 minute bell. I can hear Pidge ask Lance what our interaction was about, but that's it before I'm out of earshot. I sit down in my seat, and hide my face in my arms. Due to my Soulmate being angry last night, I barely got any sleep because of him. He wouldn't reply to anything I wrote last night. I want to comfort him, but it's hard, not knowing who he is. " _You should tell him who you are." 'I can't Red. I'm probably not who he's expecting me to be. And besides, I have to deal with Lance.'_ I hear the desk behind me being sat in, but I don't move, knowing it's just Lance. The tardy bell rang like, 30 seconds ago, but Lance doesn't ever care until his ability to play soccer is on the line. But I have to deal with it every class. English Lit, Geography, Wood-shop, Biology, Auto Shop, Gym, and Calculus. The only time I can get away from him is Lunch, which is right in between Wood-shop and Biology. Unfortunately we're lab partners in Biology. "Uggg."

"Kogane, please keep your moaning quiet."

"Sorry, Mrs. Hughs." I hear Lance chuckle. "Busted, Mullett."

"McClain! No talking during class!"

"Sorry, Ma'am." I smirk.

 _~Time skip to Calculus~_

 _ **Arrrrrrrg. I'm TERRIBLE with Calculus.**_

 _ **Yeah? You remind me of this emo kid I've known my entire life.**_

 _ **Are you implying I'm emo?**_

 _ **Of course not, mi amor. I mean, you guys are similar, but no.**_

 _ **Glad you finally replied, love.**_

 ** _I'm sorry about last night. My sister came home with her soulmate, and my mom wasn't too pleased at first. And when she finally accepted it, I blew up because she didn't accept my aunt._**

 ** _Oh._**

"Um… Ms. Calze?" I raise my hand.

"Go on, Keith. You really need to talk to Mr. Shirogane about your work schedule." I stand up, shoving everything into my backpack. "I've tried, I'm sorry." I make my way to the door, and I can feel Lance glaring at me. " _He's just jealous you always leave early."_ Red purrs in my ear. ' _I know.'_ I respond. I make my way to my locker, shoving the rest of my books into my backpack, and pull out my duffel bag. Suddenly I feel a cool sting in the back of my head, " _Well, L is mad about something. M_ _s. Calze knows what really happens when I leave early, but she has to put on a show to help me keep it secret.' "_ I walk outside and get on my motorcycle, and head towards Shiro's venue. It's a multi-purpose place. Kickboxing and martial arts dojo on the first floor, mainly because of me; a dance studio on the second floor, because of Allura; and a DJ and party venue on the third floor because of the high school. And I happen to be having a martial arts tournament there today.

 _~Time skip to end of tournament~_

' _Whoop. Big surprise, I won my sections.'_ I tell Red lamely, shoving stuff back into my duffel, putting my earrings in after Red transformed from house cat size, to earrings.. She purrs in amusement. "Keith!" I turn and Shiro is jogging to me, school must be over if he's here. "Hey, can you please stay and DJ for the Halloween Dance?"

"I thought you found someone?" I question.

"I… uh…. Lied about that." He smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his neck.

"So you were waiting for last minute, so you could guilt trip me?" I try to make my voice sound upset, but I'm too tired to try very hard.

"And…?"

I sigh, "It worked, as always." I narrow my eyes and glare at him.

"Stop saying no, and I'll stop guilt tripping you." he smirks back in response.

"Fine. Let me go shower and get my costume." I reply, and Shiro nods, heading to the third floor to start setting up. I head home on my motorcycle, quickly showering and grabbing my costume before heading back. Shiro always host the high school parties because of 1) he's dating the principle, 2) he's a teacher, and 3) everyone loves him. In school, he's the favorite teacher of males and females alike, outside of school, they treat him like he's our age, despite him being 7 years older than most of the kids he teaches.

 _~Time rewind and POV change to Lance.~_

I glare at his back as he leaves. ' _It's not fair! I have a job too, and you don't see me leaving class early almost every day!' "Red explained that there is no way to change his schedule."_ Blue purrs, trying to calm me down. I can feel Blue purr from where she's a necklace around my bell rings, and I dash out the door, trying to catch Keith. As I get outside, I see Keith taking off on his motorcycle. ' _Dammit.'_ My shoulders slump, and then tense when someone taps my shoulder. I turn, and see Hunk and Pidge. "Yo. I have practice, but I'll meet you when I get home. You guys are welcome to come watch." With that I wink at Pidge, and she flips me off. I know she knows I'm joking, and I know she and her Soulmate are together. Hunk chuckles, dragging Pidge to the pool. I go to the locker rooms and change, and head to practice. Afterwards, we head to Kiser Apartments. On our way in, we walk past a familiar motorcycle. ' _I can feel the heat from it recently being ran.'_ "Well, someone just got home." I grumble, looking to Pidge and Hunk, They exchange a glance before laughing. "What?"

"Don't you know whose that is?" Pidge asks as we head upstairs.

"It looks familiar.." I reply, unlocking my front door, Pidge and Hunk following me inside. My family went on a cruise, and I stayed home. I'm determined to find my Soulmate before Christmas because I want to take him to the Christmas Party Shiro throws every year, even if he's not ready. We get ready, and get into my truck. I notice the motorcycle is gone as well. We show up 30 minutes late, or as I like to call it - fashionably late. I notice a motorcycle in the parking lot of the venue, but it's too dark to see the color. _'Maybe my soulmate drives a motorcycle. That'd be cool.' "_ Well, my peeps, lets get this party started!" I yell as we walk in the door.

"Hey, Lance?" Pidge yells to me over the thumping bass of DJ Raven, about an hour later.

"Hmm?"

"I think DJ Raven is your Soulmate!"

"That's ridiculous." I respond, eyeing said DJ.

"Buddy, take a close look at his arms." I hear Hunk from my other side. I do take a look, and what do you know. There, on pale skin, is my chicken scratch and his cursive. "No fucking way." "Good luck buddy." Hunk says before disappearing with his Soulmate.

"Oh! There's Rover!" I hear Pidge say and then she's gone. _'No fucking way is DJ Raven my Soulmate.'_

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Well, I added more to this after putting it in the Doc Manager. This is sort of a filler chapter, but also has insight to what Keith does and how Lance loves to party, and is getting desperate to meet him Soulmate. It also shows how Keith tends to be roped into doing things for his brother that he doesn't exactly want to do. Like, he loves to DJ, but not a huge fan of parties. And just a forewarning, the Halloween Dance is actually a Masquerade Halloween Dance. So in the next chapter will be a link to the picture of the masks, and who wear which mask._


	15. All Hallow's Eve Pt 2 - Halloween Dance

_AN (pre-chapter) - You can Google what each of the masks look like. For some reason it's not saving the web address I'm putting in. Google "_ masquerade mask" and fill the blank in with each persons type._

 _Keith's mask is "Swan".  
Lance's is "Majestic".  
Hunk's is "Extravagant".  
Pidge's is "Sexy".  
Shiro's is "Luxury".  
Allura's is "Princess".  
Rover's is "Angel".  
And Shay's is "Beautiful"._

 _Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Rover, and Shay do not make an appearance in this part, sorry! It's focused on Lance and Keith meeting at this party. And yes, it's a Halloween Masquerade party. This is Pt. 2 of the Halloween Chapter._

 _I do not own Voltron or the characters, and I made up names for Lance's family._

 _ENJOY AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

* * *

 _Pt. 2 The Dance (Keith's POV)_

Everyone's dancing. ' _I'm glad they're liking my music.' "Of course they like your music! You're an amazing DJ for your age, which is why Shiro refuses to hire a DJ."_ Red purrs affectionately. I had her change into a red hair tie to keep my hair up while I'm DJing. " _And there's a tall, lanky brunette who keeps staring at you." 'Very funny Red. One, he's been grinding on everyone here. Second, I have a Soulmate.'_ I motion towards my arms where our most recent conversation from during Calculus is sitting. We're all wearing masks, so I'm not afraid to leave our conversation in the open. "Hey, DJ Raven. Go have some fun." I look to Shiro, and nod, knowing it's useless to argue. So I hop down, letting Shiro take over with Black, and head to get something to drink. As I'm pouring my drink, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see aforementioned brunette, and he's grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, you're a pretty good DJ, mi amor." I choke, "W-what?"

"I know it's you, look!" he shows his arms, so the forearm facing up. He has the exact same writing on his arms as me. I mimic him, and he grabs my wrists. I feel a tingling sensation on the back of my shoulders, but ignore it. He lets go before holding a hand out to me.

"Will you dance, mi amor?"  
I hesitate, looking between his face and his hand. He doesn't seem like the same person he was 5 minutes ago, "Uh… I'm not very good at it. I'll stick with DJing." I look anywhere but his face.

"C'mon. Please? When will we get a chance to do this again? No revealing identities, just dancing." He looks down at me, his eyes relaxed, his smile pure. I huff, "Fine. But no grinding or I swear to God, I will never talk to you again." "Deal." As soon as my hand is in his, he pulls me to the dance floor. We dance through a few songs, go and get something to drink, and we're barely getting into the next dance when it shifts to a slow song. I turn my head to glare at Shiro and he gives me a thumbs up. I feel someone put their hands on my waist and am about to snap at them when I realize it's just my soulmate. "Um..what are you doing?" "It's a slow dance, K. Put your hands up around my neck, loosely." I carefully reach up, resting my hands at the base of his neck in the back. "Where did 'K' come from?" "Well, it's your first initial, right? Unless you'd rather 'mi amor' all night?" "No, K is fine, L." He smiles his bright yet relaxed smile. "So, want to get to know each other? I mean, this time we don't have to take up skin for it." I feel some heat rise to my cheeks. ' _Was there alcohol in that?'_ Red purrs, but it sounds like laughing, " _Because Shiro would totally put alcohol in a high school dance punch." 'Oh, shush.'_ "Well, what do you say?" I refocus on L, "Right. Uh...sure." "Awesome. What do you do in your free time? Other than talk to me?"' _Is it really okay to tell him?' "Well, since you're not part of any clubs at school, as long as you don't mention the Dojo downstairs, it'll be fine."_ "Uh… I'm a world renowned champion in both Martial Arts and Kickboxing. I play soccer. I'm an amateur artist. I teach-"

"Wait! You play soccer?"

"What? Uh...yea. Why?"

"Are you part of the school's soccer team?"

"What?" ' _Shit. This is bad. Very bad.'_ "Uh...no. I'm not really a team player. I...uh...used to play when I was younger. When I said I play, I meant I used to play. Now the most I do is kick a ball around at the park with my brother." I ramble off quickly.

"Oh." he replies, looking away. He sounded... disappointed?

"What about you? What do you do in your free time?" He smiles that bright smile, and I can feel the happiness through our bond, and I realize I'm in love with his smile.

"I swim, dance, and play soccer."

"Wait, I could see swimming and soccer, but dancing?" I can't help the snort that leaves my lips.  
"Hey now, I'll have you know that I'm a very talented dancer." he replies, a fake sense of hurt in his voice.

"Right, right. I believe you, really, I do. It's just that soccer and dancing are different. And I don't consider grinding as dancing" I laugh and I feel L stop our previous swaying and panic. "L? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just… they're so different and I ju-"

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"Sorry, too forward? Just… your laugh is amazing and I realize that even if we met before we found out we were soulmates, I would still be in love with you, and I just rea-" I cut him off and close the distance, kissing him. "No. You just caught me by surprise by asking. I've had a lot of girls just come up and try to kiss me, so I was caught off guard when you asked." He smiles, "Can we do it again?" I nod and this time he closes the distance. The music screeches, breaking us apart to look up at the DJ booth. The static sound of a microphone comes to life, then Shiro speaks. "DJ Raven, you are requested to the DJ Booth." I grumble, my hands falling to my side, "You have to go, don't you?" L takes my hand looking down at our feet. "Yea. Sorry, love." I begin to walk away, but he pulls me back, putting a quick peck on my lips before disappearing into the crowd. I had a smile on my face the rest of the night.

 _~Timeskip to when Lance gets home, Pidge and Hunk spending the night at his place. Lance's POV~_

"I kissed him. I actually kissed him." I flop onto my bed. With the older kids moving out, we finally got mattresses. Much more comfortable than the hammock. "From what you described, he kissed you first." Pidge replies, flopping onto a beanbag. "Eh. Little details. The point is… we talked! I know what he does for activities! And we -"

"Kissed. We know." Hunk and Pidge reply in unison. "Now go to sleep, Lance." Hunk scolds. I fall asleep happy, a small tingle in the back of my mind telling me _DJ Raven_ is too.

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Bam! I hope you liked it. I guess when it gets put onto here, it seems shorter. I don't know when I'll upload another one, but I will for sure be uploading one on November 23, which is Thanksgiving here in America. Thanks for reading!_


	16. November 5th

_AN (pre-chapter) - What's up!? So, there's going to be a couple filler chapters in between major chapters. I am at a point where when I post a chapter, I need to write another so I'm always have a couple chapters ready to go, if needed. I'm assuming that filler chapters are going to be pretty short so they'll be a quick read. I'll let you know right now that the next big chapter that there will be development will be on Thanksgiving, the 23rd of November. For anyone who may not know Thanksgiving, it's a holiday in the U.S. Again, I'm super sorry this chapter is sooooo short, but at least you get to know about activities that they do. And I'll let you know that the next "filler chapter" is from Lance's POV. I know I've written a majority of big chapters in Keith's POV, but that's just how the ideas come to mind._

 _I don't own Voltron or any of the characters._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Wednesday November 5 (Keith POV)_

"Keith! What the hell?!" Shiro comes storming into my room, not bothering to knock. I jump as the door slams against the wall, and I reach for my remote, turning down the speakers. "Ever heard of knocking?" I glare at him, setting my paint brush down. "I don't care right now! You skipped lessons! Again!" He yells. "I'm sorry! I've been a little preoccupied!" I yell back, gesturing to my canvas. "I see. So, you still don't know who he is." his voice and the hard planes of his face soften. "I haven't see you this into art since Mom and Dad passed." He comes over to stand beside me. "Yea, well...Mom and Dad were kind of my muse...the whole family was. It was the first time I felt accepted, even after I came out. I felt… whole." He puts his prosthetic hand on my shoulder, and I can hear the mechanics in it. "By the way, you should let me decorate you're arm."

"Keith... don't change the subject." his voice is stern, but soft. I huff before continuing.

"With him, I feel whole again. Like I'm where I'm suppose to be. Like I'm accepted again. But everywhere else, I feel like an outcast. Like no one wants me, especially when Lance is involved." I stare at the mask and the smile on the canvas. Eyes blank, smile relaxed, hand outstretched in front of him. It's from when he asked me to dance.

"You'd be surprised, little brother. Whatever happened to that crush on him from 6th grade?"

"Uggggh. Don't remind me." I roll my eyes, looking up at him.

"Seriously, what happened?"

"It's called 'I came out, and he became an ass.'"

"I think it's called, 'Repressed feelings.'" he ruffles my hair, smiling slightly.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I have a Soulmate, so I don't need Lance."

Shiro laughs as he leaves my room, "Your Soulmate might be closer than you think. Oh, and your Soulmate has ocean blue eyes." I hear him turn on the TV in the living room, "Least you could've done was shut the door, jackass." I yell as I get up to close my door, mumbling the last part. I turn my music back up, and resume painting. ' _I wonder if he would make me a sweater if I painted something for him.'_ I muse in my head. _"I'm sure he would love to do that."_ Red tells me from where she lays on my bed.

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - So, I tacked on the last part while editing, so I don't remember if I'm having Red use female or male pronouns, but oh well. I can always change it later. Thanks for reading, I'm hoping to have the next filler chapter uploaded sometime next week._


	17. November 13-15

_AN (pre-chapter) - Hey! I'm back!  
First off, thank you nigil1017; I'm glad youenjoy it. To answer the first question, it's a work in progress. Second, 'm pretty random about updates, it just depends.  
Second, thank you Emerly33 and crazyanimegurl141 for the follows.  
Third, thank you crazyanimegurl141 for the favorite._

 _Here's another filler chapter. I don't know if there will be another before Thanksgiving, otherwise the next will be on Thanksgiving._

 _I don't own Voltron or the characters._

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

 _Thursday November 13 (Lance's POV)_

"Wait, why are you writing "GIFT IDEAS FOR YOUR SOULMATE" on cards?" I ask Hunk as me, him, Pidge, and Keith are in the library. ' _Honestly, why does Keith have to be here?'_

"Shut it, McClain." Keith growls from where he is sitting across from me, glaring up from his notebook and textbook.

"I didn't say anything."

"But you thought something... and don't bother lying. Blue was talking to Red when you thought it, so it came through to me."

"Actually, all four of the-" Pidge begins, but I hold my hand up.

"Whatever, go back to studying, Mullett. You too, sho-"

"Lance, what would you like your soulmate to get you? And I'm helping Shiro out. Apparently, he does this with all the students if they haven't found out who their soulmate is by November of their Senior year. Apparently Allura is told each year by some _"mystical being"_ who everyone's soulmate is, and for the past 5 years, Shiro has been helping them find each other by Christmas." Hunk interrupts.

"I know who mine is! I just… don't know their name yet. They said they're an ametuer artist. So I probably wouldn't mind a picture or something drawn…"

"I need at least 3 ideas."

"I don't know what else really. Just put something else down."

"Fine… what about you, Keith?"

"I don't care."

"Come on, buddy. I need at least one idea."

"Well… maybe something homemade? I don't know. They said they knit, so maybe a sweater or some socks?" His phone beeps and Keith looks at it. "Shit. I gotta go. Thanks, Pidge for the help. Bye, Hunk." Keith picks up his stuff and leaves, without even saying goodbye to me. I huff and slump in my seat, "Rude." Pidge throws a pencil towards me, which I barely manage to avoid, "Hey!"

"Get your homework out. I know you haven't done it, and I don't want a text at midnight asking for help… again." She replies as if she didn't almost impale me with a pencil less than 30 seconds ago.

"Fine."I reply and pull out my homework

 _~Time skip to Saturday November 15~_

"Lance, tienes correo!" (Lance, you have mail!) my mom yells up the stairs to me.

"¿De quién es?" (Who's it from?) I reply, making my way down the stairs.

"It doesn't say… But it looks like something to do with your soulmate's interests." she replies holding the card out to me.

"Oh! It must be the thing Hunk was helping Shiro with the other day!" I take the card from her. I open the card and read the insert, '" _1) Something homemade, like a sweater or socks; 2) art supplies; 3) something hippo related. Note from Shiro: Make sure to put name on package of whom it is from, as Shiro will give it to them, but then they need to find you." Hmmm. Weird.'_ I make my way back up to my bed.

" _You should write DJ Raven on it, since you know that's his stage name."_ Blue purrs as I sit down.

' _But, what should I get him?'_

 _"Call Pidge, they know him really well."_ I smile at the robotic feline on the bed next to me, taking her advice and calling Pidge. She picks up on the 4th ring.

" _ **What do you want, Lance?"**_

"What should I get DJ Raven for Christmas?"

" _ **Knit him something to wear."**_

"I only know how to knit socks and sweaters."

" _ **Exactly. Knit him a red sweater."**_

"I don't know his size." I flip the card over and over in my hand, Blue now watching intently.

" _ **Well, you're about an inch or so taller than him, but your arms are a total of 2 inches longer than his. Make a sweater that sits about middle of your ass in torso length, and make the sleeves an inch longer than you would for yourself."**_

"How do you know all of this, Pidge?"

" _ **Because I know him pretty well. And because you don't know who it is, you're oblivious to the fact that he likes bigger sweaters that hangs past his hands and ass."**_

"Thanks, Pidge. Anything else I should know?" I flip the card towards the foot of my bed, and Blue chases it.

" _ **Make it a dark red in color. Like, blood or garnet red. Not candy or crimson red. He prefers the darker."**_

"Alright, thanks." I hang up before she can reply, going to the closet and sifting through my yarn. ' _Hmmm. I don't have a shade of red dark enough.'_ "C'mon, Blue. We're heading to the store real quick." I say as I grab my worn out sweater and my coat I got a few years previously from my brother, Jack. ' _Hmmm. Maybe I should make myself a new sweater as well.'_ Blue jumps off my bed, landing on my shoulder before wrapping herself around my neck as a necklace. I make my way down the stairs and through the living room where my mom is watching a cooking show and knitting something, "Mamá, me dirijo a la tienda para comprar hilo. ¿Necesitas algo?" (Mom, I'm heading to the store for yarn. Do you need anything?) I ask, stopping by the couch to zip up my coat.

"No, ¿por qué necesitas más hilo?" (No, why do you need more yarn?) she doesn't look up from her knitting.

"I don't have the right shade of red to knit a sweater for my soulmate for a christmas present."

"You know their size?"

"According to Pidge, because she and Hunk know who it is but won't tell me, but they're an inch or shorter than me, and their arms are a couple inches shorter than mine."

"You also plan on making a new one for yourself, don't you?"

"Well, considering the one Rosa made is getting worn out and is like, 3 sizes too small."

"Yet, you still wear it."

"It's warm!"

"Whatever, be careful."

"Always, mamá." I kiss her cheek before leaving. ' _I still can't bring myself to tell her.'_ I think of the words I wrote to my soulmate about a week earlier when he admitted he came out in 7th grade about his sexuality. I get in my truck noticing both of the black trucks, that are normally in front of a certain Mullet's apartment window, are gone, the motorcycle covered and locked up tight. ' _Judging by bareness of snow in one of the spots, it's left recently.' "Who cares, crank up the heat! It's cold."_ Blue complains in my ear.

I get to the store, and walk inside, making a beeline for the crafts, as that is wear the yarn is located. As I turn down an aisle as a shortcut to yarn, I bump into someone. "I am so sor-" I don't finish as the person looks up at me. "Mullet, what are you doing here?"

"It's a store, dipshit. I'm allowed to be here." he replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world - which it is - as he puts a bottle of paint in a basket hanging from his arm.

"I meant in the arts section."

"I'm an artist. What about you? I thought you swam. Not exactly the type of person I'd expect to see in the art section of the store." He drops another bottle of paint into the basket.

"I knit, and need more yarn. This is just a shortcut to the yarn." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Whatever, Lance." he straightens from where he had been studying the paint selection, and I realize he had added 3 or 4 other bottles of paint. "See ya in school."

"You mean Hell?" I smirk at him. He looks at me, and I see a small smile play at the corner of his lips. "Yeah, Hell. Bye, Lance." he replies as he pushes past me. "Bye, Kogane." I make my way to the yarn, grabbing what I need before heading home. I get home, and I see one of the trucks is back, obviously from Keith returning from the store. ' _It's still warm. He must've gotten back in the past 5 minutes or so.'_ I note as I walk to the entrance. I make my way upstairs, avoiding cousins - Sierra and David babysit for out aunts and uncles - as I walk in the door to the apartment, and make my way to my room. I shed my layers, turn on music, and set to work making the sweaters.

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Whoop whoop!_

 _Look up "shades of red" to see the colors I'm talking about. I'm basing it off a website called Digital Synopsis, under 'It's "Wine", Not Dark Red - Here Are The Correct Names Of All Color Shades.'_

 _Here's the colors Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk tend to wear;_

 _Keith - Red - garnet, wine, blood, and jam;_  
 _Lance - Blue - cerulean, azure, cobalt, and admiral;_  
 _Pidge - Green - pine, emerald, juniper, and basil;_  
 _Hunk - Yellow - canary, butterscotch, honey, and dandelion._

 _And just so you know what Keith's card read for stuff to get his Soulmate;_  
 _1) A piece of artwork_  
 _2) Retro videogames_  
 _3) Something to do with aquatic life_


	18. Thanksgiving!

_AN (pre-chapter) - I know most people probably won't read this until later, seeing as I am posting this around midnight for the timezone I live in...  
 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO YOU ALL PRECIOUS PEOPLE!**_ _(Anyways those in the US celebrating)  
I hope you all have a wonderful holiday! Be safe if you're going Black Friday Shopping._

 _Reason I am posting this at this time is because my house gets hectic for the holidays, because we do all the cooking at our house._

 _I will say this now... there is A LOT of Spanish in this chapter, the translations are in parentheses after each dialog.I am really sorry if any of it is wrong, it's the best Google Translate can give. Please let me know if there is something majorly wrong._

 _Next is... thanks to my friend Nikki who suggested doing a chapter for Thanksgiving. As soon as she mentioned it, with ideas for what would happen, I started just writing and this came out._

 _I have 3 more chapters planned, one of them if them finally meeting as Soulmates. I really hope to be able to keep this going even afterwards._

 _Finally, I do not own Voltron or the characters._

 _ENJOY_

* * *

 _Thanksgiving Dinner (Keith POV)_

 _~Night before Thanksgiving - Wednesday November 19~_

"What do you mean you won't be back for Thanksgiving?" I ask into my phone, unlocking the front door to our appointment.

" _ **Means exactly that, Keith. The plane can't take off because there's so much snow out here."**_ Shiro replies as I hang up my coats, yes, multiple coats, and take off my boots. " _ **I'm sorry Keith. You know Allura, Coran, and I were looking forward to having Thanksgiving dinner with you."**_

"I know. It's fine. I understand." I walk over to the fireplace and light it, then sit on the couch.

" _ **Will you be alright? Maybe go up to Pidge's or Hunk's for dinner? Or even Lance's."**_

"No. I'm not going to bother Pidge or Hunk's family with it. And like hell would I ever go to McClain's household." I lean back on the couch, resulting in my eyes staring up at the ceiling.

" _ **Alright. Just a suggestion. Just, be safe alright?"**_

"Yeah, yeah. I probably will only be going to the store for food. I'll be fine." I feel a tingle in my arm, and look down to see blue chicken scratch. "I gotta go, Shiro. I'll see you when you get home." I hang up before he replies, and pull out my pen.

 _ **Arrrg. Too many munchkins.**_

 _ **Munchkins?**_

 _ **Yes. Almost my ENTIRE family is over for Thanksgiving, and I forgot how many nieces, nephews, and cousins I have.**_

 _ **That sucks. Glad I'm not there.**_

 _ **Please come help me!?**_

 _ **Nope, that would mean revealing who I am. Besides, if there are so many of them, how are you writing to me?**_

 _ **I have currently locked myself in the bathroom.**_

 _ **Haha. That's hilarious.**_

 _ **What about you? What are you and your brother doing for Thanksgiving?**_

 _ **He's out of town. Won't be back for a few extra days.**_

 _ **I thought he was coming back tomorrow?**_

 _ **Nope. Stupid Canada. No planes can take off or land, so he's stuck.**_

 _ **That's lame. I'd invite you to our dinner, but it'll be hectic, and you refuse to reveal who you are.**_

 _ **That's… really sweet of you. But I'm still not ready for that.**_

 _ **Okay. Okay. Anyways, I've got to go, mi amor. The kids found me.**_

 _ **Good luck, love.**_

I get up and walk into my room, "Alexa, play _Keith's Painting Playlist_." I say as I pull my hair up. Coran got all of the apartments in his buildings connected to either Amazon Alexa, or Google Home. I change into stuff that won't matter if it's stained and continue working on my gift for my soulmate.

 _~The next day, Thursday November 20 -Thanksgiving Day - at the store.~_

' _Ugggh. I don't want to cook anything.'_

 _"Oh, come on, Keith! Just get a small turkey."_

 _'Not happening. I don't know the first thing about cooking a turkey, Red.'_ I walk into the store, the warm air a nice relief from the snow and wind outside. I make my way to the frozen dinner aisle. Red jumps down and walks beside me. "I'm not getting a turkey. There's no point when I'm eating alone."

" _Oh, come on! Don't be a downer!"_

"Mullet?!" I turn around, and see Lance, a few of his siblings, I think; and an older lady, who I'm assuming is Mrs. McClain. "Lance, that's not nice." The older lady smacks his arm playfully. "Sorry, mama." Lance rubs his arm.

"Sorry, Keith, right?" She holds her hand out to me, "I'm Alicia McClain-Sanchez."

"Oh." I reach out and shake her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Did I hear you right? You're alone for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes, my brother is stuck out of state with his girlfriend and her uncle on business. He was suppose to fly in this morning, but the snow won't let anyone in or out. So, I'm alone."

"Why don't you come have dinner with us?" She smiles brightly, reminding me of a certain brunette with a mask.

One of the younger kids pipe in, "Yeah! Uncle Lance talks about you all the time!" I look at Lance, with a raised eyebrow in question, "I do not!" His voice cracks, a tell-tell sign he's lying. You pick up on these things when you've known for 98% of your life.

"Look, I'm flattered, Mrs. McClain-Sanchez. But I really don't want to be a bother." I rub the back of my neck.

"Oh! Nonsense, querido! Dinner starts at 6 o'clock sharp, so you better be there by 5:30. You know where our apartment is?" _(querido=dear)_

"Yes, but really, I'll be alri-"

"I will not take no as an answer, Keith. And if you are not there by 5:30, I will come down to your apartment and drag you up the stairs myself." She looks at me with, what I'm guessing is a mom's ' _You will do as I say'_ look.

"A-alright. Thank you." She smiles again, before walking away with all the kids in tow, minus Lance. "See you at 5:30, Keith."

I look at Lance, "Is she always like that?" He shrugs, "Only during holidays. See you at dinner, Mullett." He walks away. ' _Red, I think that's the first time I've ever heard friendliness in his voice.' "Definitely. Blue says he's been acting strange the past couple of days."_ I walk towards the drinks, and then pick up some common groceries.

 _~Timeskip to 5 o'clock.~_

" _Aren't you early?"_ "I refuse to be late, Red. That woman scares me." " _But, she's seems nice. And she seems like the type to scold you."_ "Why's that?" We get off the elevator, and walk down the hall. " _You're not dressed very nice."_ I look down at what I'm wearing; a garnet colored v-neck sweater that's a little bigger than it needs to be and hangs about halfway down my ass, but hey, it's comfy and I like it; I'm also wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, my red high top converse, and a black button down shirt under the sweater. "Do I really look that bad?" as I stop walking, and realize I'm in front of the McClain's door." _Too late now."_ "This is serious! Do you think she-" I stop when the door opens, and Lance is standing there, in a t-shirt and jeans. "H-how did you know…"

"Blue told me that Red said that you were here." He replies. "Come on in." I walk over the threshold and immediately am engulfed in scents of falls, and a hug from Mrs. McClain. "Glad you made it, Keith." I laugh nervously, "Y-yeah. Me too. Am I overdressed?" I scratch the back of my neck, and glance at Lance. She take a step back, and looks me over, "Not at all. It's actually similar to the outfit I set out for Lance."

"Mom!" Lance squeaks, and I snicker. "Oh hush, mi hijo. I set dinner clothes out for all the kids who live at home. Which reminds me, Lance, go get changed. Your brother and sister too." Lance grumbles something under his breath, heading towards the stairs. "Keith, could I get you to help my daughter, Rosa, with setting the table?" She gestures over to a woman who looks exactly like Lance, but female, who is sitting on one of the many couches.

"Uh, sure, Mrs. McCla-"

"Stop. Call me Alicia."

"Right, sure thing… Alicia."

She smiles, "Rosa, come set the table! Keith will help you!"

"Sure thing, mama." She gets up gracefully and leads me to a pantry-like storage room, where she starts pulling out plates. "So, how many of you are there?" I ask as she piles plates into my arms.

"Let's see. There's abuela Buel and abuelo TR; mama Alicia and papa Frances; tia Renee, tia Cait and tio Doug; me, Jack, Lance, Sierra, David, the five of us are siblings. There are 4 cousins and their spouses, and a couple of them have a couple kids each. I and my spouse, Jessica, has 3 kids totally. Her 2 from and previous relationship, and I have 1 from a previous relationship. So there's about 29 here, not including you. So, we're at 30 people total, which we're lucky because there's normally about 50 of us." By this time, we've set the plates and glasses, and we're working on silverware. "So, your parents are cool with LGBT?" I ask cautiously.

She sighs, "Originally no. I remember when tia Renee came out, and we didn't talk to her for a couple years at least, and then I came out, and came home to dinner with Jessica, and they realized we're not different, just different preferences. Although I wish Lance would come out already, it's been 6 or 7 years since he realized he was bi."

"Really? 6 years?"

"Yup. What about you and your family? Are you accepting of the community?"

I snort, "Well, considering it's just me and my brother, and I've been out as gay since 7th grade, I'd say, yeah, we're pretty accepting."

"Are your parents not around?" her brow furrows as she sets out forks, I'm working on spoons.

"I… uh…."

"Rosa, no es genial preguntar sobre eso." _(Rosa, not cool to ask about that.)_ Lance walks around the corner, dressed similarly to myself; an admiral colored v-neck sweater with a huge L on it that hugs him a little bit tighter than mine, but still loose, dark blue jeans with a white button up underneath, and dark brown loafers.

"¿Qué hay de malo en querer saber sobre su familia?" _(What's so wrong about wanting to know about his family?)_ She asks, facing him.

"¿Recuerdas el accidente automovilístico justo afuera del apartamento, hace unos 7 años?" _(Remember the car accident just outside the apartment, about 7 years ago?)_

"Sí. ¿Qué hay de eso?" _(Yeah. What about it?)_ I watch as the two siblings speak Spanish, only catching a few words here and there.

"Fueron los padres de Keith y su hermano en ese auto. Shiro es el único vivo del accidente y perdió su brazo derecho." _(It was Keith's parents and brother in that car. Shiro is the only one alive from the accident, and he lost his right arm.)_

"Oh. I'm sorry, Keith. I did-" she starts to say, turning to me, obvious regret and pity on her face. I hold up a hand to stop her, realizing what Lance said. "Don't worry about it. It was years ago." I finish placing the silverware and Rosa nod and leaves. I look over to Lance to say thanks, but stop short when I see a glimpse of his arm before there is sweater covering it. All I saw was blue writing. "What, Mullett?" Lance narrows his eyes. "S-sorry. Um..thanks, for telling her." I see a small flash of a smile, "No problem. Don't mention it." I just nod.

"Keith! Will you come here a second and help me?"

"Sure thing, Alicia." I walk into the kitchen, which she grabs my arm and takes me into the hallway outside the front door. "Let me tell you something about Lance."

"What?"

"Look, Lance doesn't just jump in and explain someone's past like that unless he's close to them. Yes, he talks about you a lot, and you guys have pretty much grown up together. But I suspect there's something more going on."

I swallow the hard lump in my throat, "Definitely not. There might have been something years ago, but not anymore. Whatever friendship we had is gone." She looks at me, her ocean blue eyes studying me. ' _Just like Lance's. So that's where he gets them from.'_ "Hmm. Guess I was wrong." She smirks before heading inside, I follow quickly after. We sit down and eat, me being told to sit next to Lance, which makes it so that there are a lot of questions asked about me, hobbies, school work, etc. I get to meet all of the family that is there, turns out the 3 little once are actually neices and a nephew. Afterwards we hang out in the living area, just talking and hanging out. At one point, I ended up between Lance and Rosa, with Jessica on Rosa's other side, practically in her lap. This also makes Lance practically in my lap after every time he shifts. ' _I never noticed how much he talks with his body.'_ About an hour later, I move to get up. "Well, it was really nice meeting you guys, but I better get home. It's getting late."

"You live downstairs, Mullet. No need to rush." Lance snorts.

"Lance. Walk Keith down to his apartment please." Alicia cuts in before I can reply.

"Fine." Lance stands up, groaning as he does so.

We're quiet on our walk down to the elevator. "So, why do you need to get home?"

"What?" I look at Lance.

"You heard me, why do you need to get home?"

"Oh, uh… I'm working on a project. I'm hoping to have it finished by Christmas, but it's big."

"Oh. Ok." We step out and walk to my apartment door. "Well, see you at school, Mullett." He begins to walk away, "Wait, Lance." He hums in response, but doesn't turn around. "Tell your mother, thank you. I appreciate it since I don't exactly have family."

"Was that it?"

"Well... yeah... Thank you, Lance." He grunts in response, and continues to the elevator. I turn my key in the lock and go inside my apartment. I check my phone, opting to leave it at home. There's 3 missed calls, and a text from Shiro

 **[Happy Thanksgiving little brother. Since you're not answering, I'm guessing you're too involved with your painting. If you don't tell him soon, I will expose both of you. Love ya. -Shiro]**

I groan.

[Sorry. Ran into Lance and his mom at the store, and she invited me to their apartment for dinner. And by invited, I mean she gave me the ' _I won't take no as an answer'_ look. Opted to leave my phone at home. And I plan on telling him at the party you're forcing me to go to. Happy Thanksgiving to you guys too. -Keith]

I put my phone back on my nightstand before changing and working on my project for a certain soulmate.

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Thank you so much for reading. I hope you guys all have a safe and happy holiday!_


	19. December 18 - Last Day before Break

_AN (pre-chapter) - I'm back with the next chapter! We're almost to the point of them finding out! Guys, this chapter is over 3,000 words long! So, I needed another filler chapter, and this was birthed. the next one will be out shortly, and then I have one more planned so far for Christmas Eve. Also, thank you Trapped in a Shadow for the favorite and like. I'm so glad you guys are liking this. I don't know what to plan after Christmas Eve, so please give me ideas, I would love to get your guys' input and maybe bring in some of the ideas you guys have! I'm always open to them, but that's not a gaurantee I'll use the idea._

 _I do not own Voltron or the characters._

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

 **T hursday December 18 - Last day of school before winter break (Lance's POV)**

"Uggggg. I wish my mom would've let me stay home. It's the last day before winter break" I groan into my arms as we wait for the bell to ring for the beginning of class. I'm sitting at my desk, head buried in my arms. Hunk sits to my left, reading a cookbook, and Pidge is to my right, messing with some gadget. "Were you up talking to Raven all night?" Hunk asks, not bothering to look up from his reading.

"No, actually, I wasn't. I was working on his Christmas present for that stupid party tomorrow." I lift my head up, noticing most of the room is filled, and judging by the clock over the board at the front of the room, there's on a few minutes left until class starts, and a certain Mullet is nowhere to be seen.

"Wait… you weren't done with it?" Pidge glances over to me, casting me a glare that said ' _You waited until last minute?'_

"No, I had to figure out how to wrap the damn thing." I huffed, leaning back into my chair, "Thankfully Rosa was home, and showed me how she wrapped the one for me all those years ago." Blue jumps off of me and lands on my desk, shrinking to a pocket sized cat so she can lay there without being in the way.

"Well that's good, right?" Hunk asks, putting away his book as the warning bell rings.

"Definitely." my eyes sweep the room, and notice there's a Mullet still missing, "Where the hell is Mullet?"

"Why do you care?" Pidge asks, still messing with her gadget, but under the desk now.

"I don't, it just wouldn't be fair if he got to stay home and I didn't."

The final _start of class_ bell rings, and as it does, Keith bursts through the door. "Kogane," Coran starts, "You're lucky I'm feeling generous. Take your seat." Keith nods before making his way up the aisle and sitting in his seat, right in front of me. I notice the paint on his hands and he has a streak of paint on his cheek leading to his ear; his hair is pulled up into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. "Class, pass up all the homework you were suppose to turn in today, for all your teachers." ' _Why is there paint on his face?' "Remember, you saw him and Red at the store that one day. He was getting paint supplies."_ Blue reminds me as class starts. I pull out my homework and pass it up. ' _Oh, that's right. I forgot about that.'_ "Alright class," Coran begins once he has all the homework, "You may go home." ' _Wait, what?'_ Most of the class exclaims the same opinion. Keith just stands up and walks towards the door, I gather my bag and Blue and chase after him. "Mullet, wait up!"

"What, McClain?" he turns to look at me, and I stop just a few feet from him.

"Could you give me a ride to the dance studio?"

"Where's your truck?" he looks at me like he detests me, but there's something in his eyes that throws the look off.

"I need to replace the battery."

"Well that sucks." He turns and starts walking away.

"So is that a yes?"

"You can walk."

"But it's like, 10 degrees outside! And it's still snowing!" He stops walking. Surprisingly, no one else has come out here yet.

"Fine. Hurry up." He continues walking and I jog to catch up, and then match his strides. As we get to the doors to outside, other classroom doors open, and excited chatter courses through the air. I notice Pidge and Hunk are already standing at their lockers, watching us.

I follow Keith outside, pulling my hood up. He makes a beeline for the furthest spot in existence. "Oh hell no, I'm not walking that far." I stop on the last step of the school building. "Then you can find another ride." I barely hear Keith yell over the wind. I groan before running to catch up with him. By the time we get into his truck, I'm shivering, and Blue is too. "H-how are you n-not c-cold?" I ask Keith, rubbing my arms through my coat. "Well, one, I'm wearing a thermal shirt with a sweater over it, and then 2 hoodies, and finally a winter coat. And a scarf." he responds, turning on the truck and cranking up the heat. "It doesn't look like you're wearing that much." "Because they're specially designed thin, but warm." he unwraps his scarf from around his neck, and I have o restrain myself from grabbing it for warmth."Okay, well what's number 2?" "Red." I look at him confused, "Red?" "Yes, Red." Keith replies, pointing at the dashboard where his cat, Red, is curled up. She must have come out when I wasn't paying attention. "Don't you remember what Allura said our freshman year?" He puts the truck in gear and pulls out of the parking lot. "Oh yeah… 'when Red lion is cold, find her on the stove, heater vent, or in front of the fireplace' or some shit like that, right?" I settle into my seat, noticing he's driving a little slower than I've seen in the past, probably because we can barely see 10 feet in front of us. There's a bit of a nipping feeling, and I unwrap my own scarf to let Blue come out from hiding. She immediately goes and curls up to Red, and I feel Blue instantly start to warm up. "What Allura failed to mention, is that Red is a personal heater if you keep her warm enough." Keith says capturing my attention again. "Oh. Lucky you." "I thought you liked the cold." "Normally I do, but I think I'm getting sick or something. I've been feeling off the past couple weeks." I stare out the windshield, and notice the blizzard is getting worse. "Uh… Keith…" "Yeah, I've noticed." He pulls off to the side of the road, and turns on the emergency flashers, and turns off the engine. "What are you doing?" I ask, noticing he left the heat running. "Do you want me to kill us? I can barely see 5 feet in front of me now."

"I meant, why'd you turn off the engine."

"I'll run out of gas if I leave it running."

"But you're battery will die without the engine."

"I'll turn on the engine periodically to charge it."

"Whatever." I reply, not wanting to argue right now. He pulls out his phone,and I can see him scrolling Instagram. I pull out mine as well, and scroll Twitter. After awhile I fall asleep due to warmth and the sound of purring cats.

After a couple hours, I assume, I wake up and notice the heat's off. ' _Damn it's cold.'_ "Keith…" I mumble turning to look at him, and he's passed out. ' _Shit.'_ "Keith!" I reach over and shake his shoulder. He jerks awake and looks around, before remembrance flashes across his face. "Shit!" he tries to turn over the engine, but nothing happens. "No, no, no, no!" He tries a couple more times, before sitting back and groaning. "The battery died didn't it?" He nods. I look out the window, and I can barely see the hood of the truck. "How long do you think we'll be stuck?" "I don't know. Shiro said that the weather says everyone should stay indoors." "Great….just… great." I sigh, and curl up in my seat. "We… uh… we could… uhmm…" "What, Mullet?" I look up at him, and see the tip of his ears are red. "Nothing. Forget it." he mumbles, staring at the cats still on the dashboard. "No. You started to say something, but then stopped. Tell me what you were going to say."

"Forget it. It was stupid." he replies, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on. It can't be that stupid. I mean, we're sitting in a truck, with no warmth, and we don-"

"We could cuddle." he cuts me off of my rambling.

"What?" I swear it feels like my heart sped up.  
"Like, to conserve warmth. We could cuddle, or… umm… huddle?" he repeats, and stammers additional options.

"What, huddle like penguins do?" I snort, "Cuddling is much more viable term." He just nods. "So what if we, like, lay down?" I suggest.

"That sounds like it'd make the warmth most evenly spread of our bodies. Should we lay like we did a few years ago?"

"What do you mean?" I look at him sharply.

"Y-you don't remember? Our Freshman year? Y-you found me out in the cold. You basically carried me to my apartment. You helped undress me until I was wearing the minimum that was appropriate. You… you patched up my arms…" he looks down at his arms, "You let me lay on top of you and we layed on the couch in front of the fireplace. Then Shiro found us a few hours later, and you deemed me safe with him after you explain why we were like that..." He trails off, not looking up from his arms. "Oh… that. I… uh… I was hoping you would forget that… because of everything else on your mind." I scratch the back of my neck absently, ' _He left out the part where he called me 'mi amor'. Was it on purpose?'_ "So, you do remember?" I nod, "Yeah. Let's lay like that again." ' _Truth is, I liked the feeling of him laying on me like that. The way we layed together… we fit perfectly.'_ "Although the truck is kind small to stretch out." I glance at Keith, and he's already shed his winter coat and hoodies, "Yeah," he replies, shoving his jackets against the door, "I can't even stretch out all the way. But if we scoot this seat a bit further forward, it lays leans back a bit more so it's not just upright." I nod, "Why are you shoving your jackets there? Aren't you cold?" "It's so you have something to lay your head on. And once we're laying down, I'll be plenty warm." I just nod, and shed my outer jacket. We start maneuvering how we're sitting until we can scoot the seat forward and lean it back a little bit more. After we get that done, I lay down and Keith carefully lays himself on top on me. After a little bit more shuffling, a little bit of elbowing, and initial awkwardness, we finally get into a position that is most comfortable. Keith had revealed he had a couple of blankets under the seat, I was just in the way of getting to them earlier. Blue and Red join us, deciding that they were too cold since Red didn't have much more heat coming from her. I watch as Red transforms into a pair of earrings and fit into Keith's ear piercings, "I see you took my advice." He hums in thought before responding, "Didn't you tell me that during that same winter of freshman year?" I chuckle, "It was right before you passed out from exhaustion that day I saved you." I feel him shake with laughter, "Oh, yeah. It must have slipped my mind that it was that day." I just smile before sighing and looking up at the top of the truck cab.

A couple hours later, according to my phone sitting on the dashboard, just within reach, I'm lost in thought. ' _He fits perfectly, as if this is where he's meant to be. Could Keith be my Soulmate? Hmmm. He has the same initials, he likes red, he also doesn't have any parents. But I think I'd have to see his handwriting to be sure… maybe I should ask him? But he's also been put off by my teasing of Soulmates…'_ "Hey, Lance? Are you asleep?"

"No, why?"

He tilts his head up so he's looking at me, "What happened between us?"

"What do you mean?"

He carefully props himself up so he doesn't hurt me, ' _He's always been like that though, careful to not hurt others.'_ "Like… we've always grown up around each other, like since we've been toddlers… But we've never gotten along completely. Around others you're mean to me, and I just let it happen. But then when we're alone, like we are now, you're nice, and caring and… just… perfect." I snort, "I am not perfect. And.. I don't know… I guess I was just raised to be nice to others, but something happened and I was put off by you. And then we didn't have diversity in the school until 4th grade, so I didn't want to be singled out because I was a different skin color. And I didn't like it, so while trying to be friends with everyone else, I was rude to you because you had been labeled as a loner, so no one wanted to talk to you. But there was something that intrigued me about you."

"Reason you were put off was because I rejected your friendship in Kindergarten." he refuses to meet my eyes, "Wait, you remember that?" He nods and laughs a little, "Yeah, but you were persistent. I… uh… I actually kept a box of a bunch of stuff you gave me." His ears are tinged with red, and so is what I can see of his face. "Seriously? Do you… do you still have it?" He nods, "It's stuffed under my bed. Hasn't been touched in years." I nod, "I… I wouldn't have expected that." He puts his head back down, "So, what point are we now?" he mumbles the question; I can barely hear it over the howling wind outside, "Friends with a rough past?" I can feel his his cheekbones move up into a smirk, "That sounds great."

Within an hour, we're both passed out. A little while later, we're woken by pounding on the driver door behind our heads, "Keith? Lance? Boys, are you alright?"

"Shiro?" Keith responds groggily, but loud enough he could definitely hear him. ' _Damn. His sleepy voice will probably kill me, and make my Soulmate jealous.'_

"Is Lance there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I respond. There's a sound of scraping on the window, and Shiro appears in the scraped hole. "Oh, thank god. Your mom's been worried sick." Keith lifts himself up, and I can see a blush dusting his cheek. Then I realize that Shiro found us lying together, again. The blood rushes to my face and I can feel a blush forming. "What time is it?" Keith asks, sounding a little more awake.

"Almost 9 o'clock. The storm's been over for a little while. When I couldn't track your phone, I found Pidge and she told me where it last was. Then checked Lance's and saw both last pinged around here." Keith nods, "I need a jumpstart." Shiro also nods before running off. Keith carefully lifts himself off of me and we rearranged the seat, blankets, and jackets. We get the truck kicked over and head to the apartments. When we get there, Shiro waved and headed inside. We get out of the truck, and shiver. As we walk inside, the silence is suffocating.

"So… friends with a rough past, right?" Keith asks before we head in separate directions. I smile brightly, "Yeah. See ya, Mullet." I reply, heading towards the elevator. When I get inside, I am immediately engulfed in hugs. "¡Mi hijo, estábamos tan preocupados por ti! La tormenta terminó hace un par de horas, pero no pudimos contactarnos contigo. ¿Estás bien?" _(My son, we were so worried about you! The storm ended a couple hours ago, but we couldn't get in contact with you. Are you okay?)_ My mom speaks really fast, "Mamá, baja la velocidad. Estaba atrapado con Keith en su camioneta. Estoy bien, de verdad." _(Mom, slow down. I was stuck with Keith in his truck. I'm alright, really.)_

"Keith?"

"Yeah, he agreed to give me a ride to the dance studio, and we were about halfway there when the storm became too much to drive in, so we pulled over to wait it out. My phone died after about 3 hours."

"Why did you get a ride? Is there something wrong with your truck?"

"No, I was just too tired to drive this morning, so I hitched a ride with Hunk and Pidge this morning."

"Oh, okay. I glad you're alright, mi hijo. Head on upstairs and go to bed." she pulls my head down, and presses a kiss to my, head before smiling at me.

"Thanks, mama." I give her a hug before I head upstairs to my room. I pull my jackets, sweater, pants and shoes off so I'm only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. As I'm about to turn out the lights, I feel the tingle of the Soulmate pen. I look at my leg, and see his neat cursive.

 _ **Hey, so I talked to my number one bully, and I don't think I have to worry about him anymore.**_

I walk over to where my pants lay and pull out my pen.

 _ **Oh yeah? Want to tell me who you are?**_

I make my way back to my bed and sit down on it.

 _ **M mmm. I think I'm gonna make you wait since we'll find out tomorrow anyways. Which, btw, what do you want me to write on your present? I know you're writing DJ Raven on yours to me.**_

 _ **Hmmmm. Golden boy.**_

 _ **Seriously?**_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _ **Alright.**_

 _ **So, why the leg?**_

 _ **I… uh… stripped out of my clothes when I got home. Had been stuck in the snowstorm almost all day. And I just wrote on the first surface my eyes landed on.**_

 _ **Which happen to be your leg instead of you arm?**_

 _ **Yeah…**_

"Lance! You have 60 seconds to turn out that light, or so help me, boy!" I hear my mom yell up the stairs.

 _ **I gotta go. My mom's yelling at me to go to bed, despite the fact I've been sleeping most of the day.**_

 _ **Yeah, my brother is too. :) I'll see ya tomorrow. Goodnight, love.**_

 _ **Goodnight, mi amor.**_

I set my pen down on my nightstand, and get up and turn out the lights before flopping back onto my bed and passing out.

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Thank you for reading! Please give me some ideas for future chapters, as I only have the next 2 planned!_


	20. December 19 - The Reveal

_AN (pre-chapter) - So this is getting posted waaayyyy later than I wanted, but I got busy, so here it is! I will TRY to post the next chapter when I originally wanted to, but I'm not sure how likely that is going to happen. Thank you to_ Trapped in a Shadow _and_ Fir3danc3r _for the comments, they made my day. Thank you to_ Autumn CanterNot, Nivesica13, and Hopeismythingwithfeathers _for the follow/favorite! Reviews, follows, and favorites are what keep this story going._

 _For the first time since I started this story, I do not have the next chapter written yet, so as I said before, I will **TRY** to update when I want to._

 _I do not own Voltron or the characters, and I'm sorry if they're a bit OOC._

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

 **Friday December 19 - Shiro's Christmas Party (Lance's POV)**

' _This can't be happening. There's no way this is happening.'_ I stand on the edge of the dance floor, complete opposite of what I did at the last party; also the farthest spot possible from the DJ booth, staring at the ravenette at the booth, spinning music. I look down at my arm, where there is our conversation from this morning;

 _ **Hey, are you DJing again?**_

 _ **Yup. My brother guilt tripped me into it this morning when he woke me up, saying he would've told me last night, but I was too exhausted to listen.**_

 _ **Cool, I guess I'll be able to find you quickly.**_

 _ **Mhmm**_

"Lance? Hello? Earth to Lance?" Pidge is waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I look down at her small form; she's not quite as small as she was at the beginning of the year, and she's starting to fill out nicely; she probably about 5'7", with a small waist, hips, and bust, just like Rover. Rover however is only 5'4".

"What are you staring at?"

"No one. Go dance, midget."

"I'm not a midget!"

"You are to me; you're, what, 5'6"?"

"I'm 5'7" you jackass."

"Right, well you're a midget compared to my 6'0" height."

"Whatever. Besides, Shiro's about to announce each person your present goes to."

"Wait, I thought we were to give it to him?" I look at her with wide eye. Before she can respond, Shiro starts; after going through about 20 names, he calls the one I've been staring at, "Keith Kogane." Keith grabs a rather large but slim package from under the DJ booth before hopping down and walking over to Shiro. Most people aren't paying any attention, still dancing and listening to the music that's playing,unless their name gets called. After about 5 minutes, my name is called. Clutching the package in my hand, I walk over to Shiro, but Keith isn't there. ' _Maybe I was wrong.'_

"Lance, look. Your soulmate is Keith, but when I told him that you were his, he ran off. He's probably down in the dojo on the first floor. Go talk to him, before he regrets it. I know he will, and if you refuse to go, you'll regret it too. And take your present with you."

"If he doesn't want me, then why should I go find him?" I huff.

"Because, I know you've been excited about this since beginning of year. And don't even deny it, Pidge and Hunk already told me." he continues fluently when I opened my mouth. "He may not show it, but he's been excited too. Even before the connection appeared, he's liked you. And I have found you guys cuddled together, not once, but twice. Keith doesn't cuddle with anyone; he doesn't like a lot of physical contact."

"I've noticed during soccer." I nod knowingly.

"Now go, before he does something stupid." Shiro smiles slightly.

I just nod and rush down the stairs, I step into the dojo section, but I don't see him. After checking the entire floor, I'm about to head back up when I realize there's a back door that's partially open, a thin present beside it. I walk over to the door and see Keith sitting there, his head buried in his arms so I can't see his face.

"Keith… buddy?" I ask, unsure how he'd react to my pet name for him.

"Go away, Lance."

"I can't. Shiro sent me." I sit down next to him, careful not to touch him because he's been known to lash out physically. "Is it that bad that we're soulmates?" When I get no response, I continue, "You know, I've actually been hoping for the past few weeks or so that you were my soulmate. Partially because all my family loves you, partially because I've wanted more between us in the past, but didn't know how to tell you since I've created this 'rivalry" between us. Of course, I didn't want to scare you off because of my curiosity, so I never asked. But, yesterday, and in front of the fireplace; the way your body seems to fit against mine, and then today when I saw you in the booth, I was curious. Of course I was also telling myself that there was no way it was you that was my soulmate, but a little part of me was hoping." I take a chance and glance at him out of the corner of my eye, he still won't look at me, but at least he's staring straight ahead. "But, I think I've always hoped. Ever since I was old enough to understand soulmates, I've been fascinated with the idea. And I think that when I really started to think about it, I've always felt this weird connection to you, like I was drawn to you. I just figured it was because you lived in the same apartment as me. But here we are, and it turns out I was drawn to you because we're soulmates." At that, I hear him snort in amusement, but I continue anyways, "I think I've subconsciously always known that we were meant to be together, whether soulmates or just friends, mi amor. Like, that note in 1st grade, and I quote, " _You're really cute when you're angry."_ Second grade, when you looked all sad but content while staring out at the rain right before the spring recital, but then when we got on stage, and you saw Shiro, you smiled, and it was really attractive, but of course I didn't know it at the time. I wanted to be the reason you smiled like that. Or, like, my 10th birthday when you made that drawing for me, which I still have, I might add. It's just stored away from prying eyes."

"Hell, that drawing was horrible." I can hear the exasperation and humor in his voice, despite it being muffled by his arms.

"Well, 10 year old me didn't think that. And then when you came out as gay, I realized it was alright to like the same gender; and in 7th grade, I realized my feelings for you, but then the whole soulmate thing happened… I guess what I'm trying to say, is I've felt this way about you for the longest time, and now that it's true, I definitely feel bad about how I treated you."

He sighs before lifting his head and starts speaking, "I guess you could say I felt the same way. Despite how you tormented me, I couldn't help falling for your soft sides. I guess that's why I never fought back; why I kept all those things from elementary, and why I hated that I admitted to Shiro that I liked you." I smile, and he shivers, "Oh! Here. Your present. You'll probably be grateful for its use against this cold." I hand him his present, and he unwraps it, "No way. You made me a sweater? How'd you get my size?"

"Pidge. She said to make it big enough to fit me, and it'll fit my _soulmate_." Keith slips on the sweater, "It's perfect." I realize at that moment, that it fits exactly like his others. "It's amazing. Oh! Come on." Keith stands and holds his hand out to me. I let him help me up and we go inside where he picks up his present to me, "Here." I take it, and unwrap the gift. Inside is a painting, of me. "Is this… me?"

"Yeah, it's how I saw you when you ask if I would dance with you at the Halloween Dance. Although I originally didn't know your eye color, when Shiro saw it, he told me your eye color."

"This is amazing. Thank you, mi amor." I pull him into a hug, and he goes rigid. As I'm about to pull away, I feel his arms hesitantly wrap around me.

"We should probably head back up." Keith mumbles into my sweater. I let go, and take his hand, "Is this alright?" Keith smiles slightly and nods.

We head back upstairs, and everyone is dancing; Shiro is at the DJ booth, Allura and Coran are dancing right in front of it, Pidge and Rover are near us, and Hunk and Shay are at the refreshments table. Pidge notices us and drags Rover over, "Look who finally met their soulmates." Rover smirks. "Man, getting your guys' Christmas presents all those years ago looks like it was worth it." I look at her, "Christmas presents?" Pidge smirks, "That blue clip you got for Christmas back in Sophomore year?" "Wait, I thought you said it was from a family member?" Keith looks at me.

"Well, we weren't exactly close enough to be telling you I got it from my Soulmate."

"No wonder it looked so familiar! It was the clip I bought for my soulmate. Which means the headband I got for my birthday came from you." I just nod, and before I can reply Hunk and Shay come over, "So, what are your tats like?" Hunk's expression is completely open. My eyes widen at the mention of our Soul Tats. "I completely forgot about those! Where do they usually show up?" "It can be anywhere, but it's typically a sharp pain when you finally get it." Shay supplies an answer. I look at Keith and he shakes his head, "I didn't feel anything."

"Might've been because you were outside." Allura pops up on my left, since Keith's on my right, "It's been known to happen when either party is very cold. The only thing you could do is wait until you go home." I nod, and pull Keith to the dance floor, "Wait, what are you doing Lance?"

"What, I can't have you to myself away from our friends?" "I… uh…" before Keith can reply,the soccer team captain comes over, "Well look at that boyssss!" he chortles, a bunch of the others from the team behind them, "Lookssss like you all owe me 20 buckssss each!"

"What are you talking about, Chad?" Keith asks, eyes narrowing at his slurred speech.

"The fact that no one believed me when I ssssaid you two had to be ssssoulmates with how you dance around each other. You've got to be oblivioussss to not notice how you guys look at each other." Chad throws an arm around each of our shoulders, and I am hit with the stench of alcohol.

"Chad, how much have you had to drink?" I ask him directly, letting go of Keith as I shove his arm off of me, and look at him. Keith wanders off to the direction of the DJ booth.

"Mmmmm…. A couple bottlesss or so. Nothing biggie." My eyes narrow at the co-captain, "Xavier, how much has he had?" Said boy breathes deeply before answering, "Chad has had 2 bottles of beer, and half bottle of vodka. The rest of the team has had 1 bottle of beer, and split the other half of the bottle of vodka. I'm the designated driver." Shiro comes up beside me, "Well, at least you have a designated driver. Despite that, I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave."

"I've been trying to get them to come with me. I even tried to convince them to stay home as soon as I realized they were all hammered, but I'm just one person against the team."

Shiro nods before turning to Keith, who is in the DJ booth. He catches Keith's eye, and makes a sawing motion across his neck, telling him to cut the music. He does. Everyone starts to look up at the booth, looking like they're about to mob it. Shiro wolf whistles to get everyone's attention, "How many of you have been drinking tonight?" he hollers. After about 30 seconds, most of the crowd starts raising their hands. I hear Shiro sigh, "Allura, can you tell who exactly has been drinking?" I didn't even notice Allura had come up behind the team, "Yes, and their school keys are already calling Uber."

After about an hour, most people have left, except; me, Allura, Coran, Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Rover, Shay, Xavier, and Chad. "So, Xavier, did you find your soulmate tonight?" I ask, walking up to him, as Shiro is off helping Chad sober up a bit, and everyone else is cleaning up. He smirks, "Actually, I've known since freshman year." "Really? Who?" I look at him with wide eyes, and he nods towards Shiro and Chad. "Wait, Chad?" He nods again, "Yeah. And that's the only reason he doesn't have Uber on the way." "How come?" "He lives with me and my dad. When his parents found out his soulmate was a guy, they kicked him out."

"But you're so… nerdy. And he's so… Chad."

He laughs at that, "Yeah, we kept it a secret until a few weeks ago. No one believed us at first just because we are so different. But, if you think about it, you and Keith aren't much different from us, which is why most of the team didn't believe Chad when he announced that you two are soulmates and just don't know it yet."

"I… don't understand."

"Think about it. Start with basics, you two are different races. Despite our society being accepting of interracial relationships, most still don't think they it's right. Next, you're friends with everyone. Keith has been labeled 'the loner' his entire life. Complete opposite sides of the social ladder. See what I'm getting at?"

I nod, "Yeah. I see it." At that moment, Shiro decides to bring Chad over. "Since most of the kids here had been drinking, Allura agreed to not notify the District council nor everyone's parents. Make sure he gets home safe." Xavier nods, takes Chad's arm and starts taking him out the doors. Keith comes over, "Everything's cleaned up, Shiro." Shiro nods, "Go home."

"Hey, can I ride with you?" I ask Keith. He nods and leads towards the doors. We get into his truck and we start to drive towards the apartments. The radio is on pretty high, I reach over and turn it down.

"Everything okay?" Keith glances at me, I nod, "Yeah, I'm just curious about some things." Keith pulls into a parking lot, and cuts the engine, "What's up?" he turns to face me. I turn towards him, "Did you really mean it? When you said you wished you died with your parents?"

He looks down and nods slowly, "Yeah."

"Why? Did you really want to be gone from this world?"

"It would've been better than how I was treated throughout the years."

I feel the color drain from my face, and my stomach turns, "I'm sorry, for everything."

Keith smiles softly, "It wasn't all bad. Like the night you saved me." He looks up at me.

"Wait...you mean freshman year?"

He nods, "Yeah. I was going to do it right then and there if you hadn't been there."

Without thinking, I pull him into my arms, "I am so sorry, Keith. I wish we had met sooner. I wish I had never hurt you." I start rambling. I feel him bury his head deeper into my neck and take a deep breath. "It's fine. Yes, I wish I hadn't been so afraid to tell you who I was, but -"

"But I made it hard for you. I'm just glad you're here, now."

"Me too, Lance."

"Let's go home, Keith." I say, releasing my grip on him.

He pulls away, "Thank you for saving me that night. I'm glad I'm here too." Before I can say anything I feel his lips on mine, and before I can react, he's pulling away and starting the engine. We drive for a bit further, and we're pulling into the parking lot by the time I find my voice, "You have to come to Christmas dinner, it's tradition that when a McClain finds their soulmate, they come to the next family dinner."

"Would you mind if Shiro, Allura, and coran came too?" he glances at me as we pull into a parking spot for his apartment.

"Of course not. The more the merrier." I smile. We head inside and before we go our separate ways, I pull him into a hug. I release him, and kiss him before he can pull away. His lips are soft, despite not having much to drink for the past few hours or so. We break apart, and his eyes are still half lidded, and I smile. "Goodnight, mi amor." He opens his eyes fully and smiles back, "Goodnight, love." He heads down stairs, and I head to the elevator. I get in and head to my floor. I step out and walk to my family's apartment, unlock the door.

"¿Mamá? Estoy en casa." _(Mom? I'm home.)_ I close and lock the door, and my mom comes downstairs.

"Oye cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? ¿Encontraste a tu alma gemela?" _(_ _Hey honey. How was the party? Did you find your soulmate?)_

I nod, "Yeah, and he's coming over for Christmas dinner, along with Shiro, Allura, and Coran."

"Why is Shiro, Allura, and Coran coming?"

"Shiro is coming because Keith is my soulmate, and Keith and Shiro are brothers. Allura and Coran are related, and Allura and Sh-"

"Keith is your soulmate?" my mom interrupts me. I nod and she smiles, "I knew it!"

"What? How?"

"I noticed some of the writing on his arm one of the times he was fidgeting and his sleeve pushed up. Later, I saw your arm, and I knew. And even if I hadn't seen that, there was something special between you, or else you wouldn't have explained his situation with his parents."

I feel my face flush red, "I'm going to bed."

"Okay, buenas noches cariño." _(...goodnight sweetie.)_

I head upstairs, and pass out before the tinging of writing appears.

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Thanks for reading! Please give me ideas for later chapters!_


	21. December 24 Pt 1 - Remembering

_AN (pre-chapter) - Hey! So I was originally going to put this chapter up on December 24, but I had no inspiration to write! So here I am, spending the last couple hours of my birthday, writing this. It was originally going to be just 1 part, but it turned into 2 parts. And yes, my birthday is December 31. I just turned 19._

 _Alright, recognitions:_

 _Reviews: I have a feeling I've missed some reviews, so... THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE EACH AND EVERY REVIEW I GET. Most of the time, I don't see it until I go to post the next chapter, which I am so sorry, but I work 5 days a week, and am exhausted by the time I get home._

 _Favorites: Thank you _ Blur Feather, Sophy Mass, _and_ bluestarcandy _for the new favorites. And if I have missed anyone, I am so sorry._

 _Follows: Thank you _ Blur Feather _for the new follow. Again, if I've missed anyone, I am so sorry._

 _I hope you guys have a wonderful new year, and here's to 2018._

 _I do not own Voltron or characters, or phrases._

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

Wednesday December 24 - Remembering (Keith's POV)

" _Coran! When are Mom, Dad, and Shiro coming home?" I look up from the drawing I'm working on. "They should be home shortly, Keith. Are you ready for Christmas?"_

" _Yeah, I mean… even though I've lived here for so long, I still feel like they're going to wan-" the home phone ringing interrupts me. Coran answers it since he's right next to it, "Shirogane Residence. Coran Coran the gorgeous man speaking." He pauses and I watch his face change from disinterest to scared. "Yes. Yes. We are on our way." Coran hangs up the phone, "Keith. Get your coat on. We have to go to the hospital."_

" _What why?"_

" _Your parents and brother were in a really bad car accident and we need to go to the hospital now."_

 _We get in Coran's car, an old beat up 15 passenger van. As we pull out of the apartment building parking lot and start down the road, we pass the scene of an accident. There's at least 2 lumps covered in white sheets, a crushed in minivan and a semi that had been hauling pine trees. Coran quickly speeds up to pass it. We get to the hospital and are directed to a room. When we find the room, there are nurses and a couple doctors coming out of the room. One of the doctors spots us and walks over, looking down at me. "Are you Keith Kogane? Little brother to Takashi Shirogane, youngest child of Alixa and Justin Shirogane?" I nod my head nervously. "Shiro is in that room right there, but there are someth-" I run to the room before the doctor can finish. "Takashi!" I yell, running into the room and into Shiro's arms. "Keith! Oh my god. I knew you were at home, but thank god you're okay." Shiro hugs me tightly, but for some reason, his right arm feels cold. "Why is you right-" I pull away and look at Shiro's right arm, but instead of skin, it's metal. "Keith, now before you freak out, let the doctor explain." I follow Shiro's eyes to something behind me. Behind me is Coran and the doctor that asked who I am. "Well, here's what happened. In the car accident, Shiro lost his arm. Another doctor and I have been working on a new technology. Our first type is for late teens, and seeing as young Shiro has a couple more years of growth, he's perfect to help test."_

" _Without Mom and Dad's permission?" I look up at Shiro. His face becomes really sad. "Where are Mom and Dad, Takashi?"_

" _Keith… I am going to be you legal guardian now."_

" _What are you talking about, Takashi?"_

" _Mom and Dad were ejected from the car in the accident." I look at him confused._

" _From what Shiro has told us, your parents hit black ice, and started to spin out. When they crossed into the other lane, they were hit head on by a semi, which crushed the van and -"_

I'm woken up by the ringing of my phone. I groan as I roll over and look at my caller I.D.

" _Lance? Why is he calling me?'' 'He's your soulmate, remember.'_ Red reminds me. " _Right."_ I slide the green, "Lance? Why are you calling me at… 3:00 AM" I look over to my alarm clock.

" _ **You wanna go for a walk?"**_

"Not particularly."

" _ **Welllll…"**_

"Lance. What did you do?"

" _ **I'm kind of standing outside your door, but didn't want to knock because of Shiro."**_

"Fine. I'll be out in 5." I hang up before he replies, pull on socks, boots, a long sleeve, and sweatshirt. "Red. Let's go." ' _Coming.'_ Red turns into earrings and I head to the front door. On my way, I stick a note on the wall before the kitchen, letting Shiro know I'm not in the apartment. I step out, locking the door.

"Hello, mi amor." Lance smiles brightly.

"Why do you want to go for a walk at 3:00 AM?" I glare at him, starting to walk towards the door to the building.

"What? No nicknames?" Lance asks cheerily, catching up.

"You woke me up at 3:00 AM. So no. No nicknames. No playful banter. No shit, Lance."

"Oh." The bounce in his step dims as we walk. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" I look over at my soulmate...my boyfriend. He's looking at his feet as we walk, he has a pained expression on his face, and I can feel the concern over our bond.

"Whatever dream you were having. Whatever nightmare it was."

"I-I don't know…"

"Keith," He stops walking,and looks at me, and I can see the fear and understanding in his eyes, "I could feel it. It's was so powerful, and it frightened me. I woke up, and for 2 hours… 2 full hours, I could feel the fear. The concern. Everything going on in that nightmare, I could feel it. And what scared me was that I would find you the way I did that night." He looks at the tree we're standing under, "I thought I wouldn't find you until it was too late."

I glance at the tree, and realize it's the one where Shiro and I set up the memorial, "It wasn't a nightmare, Lance. At least, it wasn't one I can just wake up from. It was a memory."

"Of what?" He looks at me.

"That night." I nod towards the tree.

"I see." He looks up into the branches of the tree. We just kind of stand there for a bit after that. To anyone not knowing what the conversation was, it'd look like an awkward situation. My hands in my sweatshirt, looking down at my feet. Lance's hands shoved in his pockets, looking up into the trees. I take the couple steps forward, closing the distance between us, and wrapping my arms around his waist. After a second of hesitation, I feel his arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. We stand there until we're both cold. "Let's go home, mi amor. It's cold." "I agree." We start walking back to the apartment, his time, holding hands. "Can I ask how long?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"How long has this memory been coming back?"

I sigh, "Every year. Starting about a week before Christmas, until New Year's. I'm sure you've felt it."

"Well, yeah, of course I have. Since winter of 7th grade. But, I think after we found out who each other was, it magnified the emotions."

We step through the apartment doors, and Lance follows me down to my apartment. "I'll see you later tonight, love." I start to unlock the door. "I'm not leaving yet." I look up at him, and just nod, before opening the door. We walk in, and Shiro looks up from where he was watching the 5:00 AM news, drinking coffee. "Welcome home, Keith. Hello, Lance." "Hey, Shiro." Lance replies awkwardly.

"Was it that dream again, Keith?"

"Yeah. We're gonna go back to lay down."

"Alright. Lance, can I talk to you for a second?" Shiro asks before walking into the kitchen.

"Uh, sure." He looks at me.

I shrug, "Just come into my room when you're done. Last door on the left, across from the bathroom." He nods, before walking into the kitchen. I walk back to my room where I strip back down to just my sweats from before I was woken up. Red transforms back into a house cat, and sits at the foot of my bed. I crawl under my covers, and look up at the ceiling. A couple minutes later, I hear my door open and close. "Keith?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can't sleep in jeans."

"Don't care. None of my sweats will fit you. Neither will Shiro's."

"Right." I hear rustling before the bed moves, and then he's under my covers. Then I feel another part of the bed move, and come to the conclusion that Blue is now with Red at our feet. I immediately roll over on top of him, "Are you only wearing your boxers?"

"I don't have any other choices."

I sigh, "Right. So…um…wh-what did Shiro want to talk to you about?"

"He just said ' _Thank you'_. For being there for you. And that he wouldn't want anyone else to be your soulmate."

"Oh."

"Go to sleep mi amor. We're going to have a long day ahead of us."

"Goodnight, Lance."

"Goodnight, Keith."

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - I am sorry this is a short chapter, but it's better than nothing. If you guys have any questions, ideas, or even pictures for me, go ahead and hop on over to my Tumblr page, .com or you can just comment on this and I will try to get to you guys. I hope you enjoyed this short fluff._

 _And I probably will not write smut. I'm ace so it's not my thing. I will read some, but not a whole lot. Also, if you send me your guys' stories, if you have any, I'd be happy to read them._

 _Peace! And have a Happy New Year!_


	22. December 24 Pt 2 - Dinner w McClains

_AN (pre-chapter) - OH. MY. GOD. I am sooooooo sorry this is late. I had stuff happen and I ended up having writer's block. This is over 2K words, I hope it makes up for how late it is._

 _REVIEWS: Thank you SO much. I'm sorry I don't do personal shout outs on reviews, it'shard to remember what one's you've mentioned already._

 _FAVORITES: Thank you_ The Bi-Spy _and_ XxVallirenxX _!_

 _FOLLOWS: Thank you_ XxVallirenxX _!_

 _Thank you guys for the Reviews, Favorites, and Likes._

 _I do not own Voltron or the characters. And on one of the scenes, there are stars, and the explanation as to where they came from!_

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

Wednesday December 24th - Dinner with the McClain's (Keith's POV)

"Shiro! Let's go!" I yell to Shiro, standing by the door.

"Keith, relax. It doesn't start for another 30 minutes. Are you that eager to see Lance?" Shiro comes out, holding a black Christmas sweater with a white lion silhouette wearing a santa hat on it.

"It's not that… I mean, that's partially it. But it's more of his mom scares me." I fidget with the bottom of my sweater; it's the one Lance made me. Before Shiro can reply, there's a knock on the door. I open it, revealing Allura and Coran. "Are we ready to go up?" Coran asks. I look to Shiro, who now has his sweater on over the white collared shirt he was wearing. I lead the way out to the elevator, and when we get to the floor with the McClain's household, I lead them to the door. Lance is waiting outside as we approach. "Hey, mi amor." He stands straight up and pulls me into a hug. When he pulls back, he keeps an arm around me and greets the rest. "So, there's been a slight change in plans." Lance starts pulling me back to the elevators, Shiro, Allura, and Coran following. "What do you mean?" I hear a snicker from behind us, and glance to see a big shit-eating grin on Coran's face.

"Well, this year, it's not only my family." We get onto the elevator, and as the doors close, he continues, "Hunk's family, which is almost as big as mine, and Pidge and her brother are also joining us. So, we asked Coran for permission to use the roof." The elevator stops at the top floor, and Lance punches a code in (the master code) and the elevator doors open to a ballroom sort of place.

"So there's the 30 of us from Thanksgiving, plus another 20 from my family. And then there's about 20 from Hunk's side."

"Keith!" I turn around to the sound of my name, and Mrs. McClain pulls me into a hug. "I'm so glad you made it, mi hijo. And Coran, good to see you. You must be Allura, who I've heard so much about, and I'm guessing you're Shiro!" Alicia releases her hold on me to give a quick hug to the other 3.

"I hope it's alright I brought them, Mrs. McClain."

"Of course! The more the merrier! And what did I tell you last time?" she give me a hardened stare; not glaring, but like, the motherly 'what did I tell you last time you asked that?' kind of stare.

"S-sorry, Alicia." she brightens, "You may also call me Mom if you'd like. I had my suspicion about you, and I was right." I feel my face drain of color, "S-suspicion?"

Lance laughs, and it vibrates through his arm, that's still around my waist, to me. "She suspected that we were soulmates because of how I rescued you from Rosa at Thanksgiving dinner." He explains as his laughter dies down.

"What happened at Thanksgiving?" Allura asks cautiously.

"Rosa started questioning why it was only me and Shiro with no parents in the picture. Like, if they accepted that I like guys." I look at my feet, and I see Shiro stiffen lightly. Before the silence can get awkward, Lance changes the subject, "Mama, what do you think of Keith's sweater?"

"Oh, mi hijo! Is that the one Lance made you?" I look up to see Alicia looking at me. "Y-yes." I stutter out, not expecting her to call me that. "It looks great! You all do!" her smile beams, just like Lance's. I'm wearing the garnet red sweater Lance made me, with a black collared shirt, black skinny jeans, and my black converse; pretty much the same as what I wore for Thanksgiving dinner. Allura is dressed in light blue skinny jeans, a loose but form fitting light pink sweater with the school logo knitted on it, a knock off brand of Ugg boots, and her silvery-white hair french braided down and over her shoulder, with a couple of holiday themed bracelets. Shiro is dressed similarly to me; except he's wearing black, form fitting slacks, black dress shoes, a white collared shirt, and the sweater he pulled on earlier. He also attempted to do something with the white bangs that hang in front of his forehead, but it was useless as soon as Allura noticed, who messed with them until they sat like normal. Coran is probably the one dressed in the most holiday. He's wearing blood red slacks, with a green Christmas sweater that says "Ho-e. Ho-e. Ho-e." Not exactly family appropriate, but what can you do? He also has brown dress shoes on.

Alicia smiles and leads the way to the sitting area that has a lot of wicker furniture set up, as this was also the roof if you remove the dome ceiling; kind of like a sports stadium can close to keep out the weather during a game. Most of the younger people are sitting on the floor. Lance takes a seat in front of Rosa and her wife. I sit down between Lance's legs so my back is pressed against his chest. As everyone settles, people start going around asking what everyone wants, because it's easier to have 10 people work of filling plates and passing them around, than 70+ people trying to get up. Hunk, Shay, Rover, and Pidge move and end up sitting by us, and the four of us talk about school, activities, hobbies, etc. Matt ended up over by Shiro, Allura, and Coran. We eventual moved on to stories from childhood, or feelings when we got our first message.

Hunk was happy it was someone who was planning on becoming fluent in multiple languages. And even happier when he found out Shay had actually spent 3 years in the Pacific Islands, so when they met, they could speak Hunk's native language fluently, and she was accepted into Hunk's family immediately, just like how I was accepted as a friend of Lance's at Thanksgiving.

Shay was happy she had one at all because it's known to happen for those who move a lot, as she did, that it's harder to pinpoint their soulmate until they're older, like mid 20s. Luckily, she happened to transfer to our high school freshman year, and her 1st period biology partner had his sleeves pushed up, and they had matching writing; them planning on meeting up at lunch.

Rover was happy that her's was female, although she had been confused why Pidge received her pen early. Pidge said it was because her parents travel a lot, and unfortunately would miss the birthday she should've received it on, so she got it a year early.

And Pidge was just happy she already knew the person because of tech lab after school, where she and Rover worked on a robot with a bunch of other geniuses.

The four of them turned to me and Lance, "What about you guys?" Shay asks. "Well, we only recently found out, despite you four knowing already." I narrow my eyes at them.

"Yeah. Rude much? I thought we were best friends!" Lance exclaims dramatically. Everyone laughs, including Lance.

"I do feel bad though." I mumbled, just loud enough for the 5 of them to hear.

Rover tilts her head questioningly, "How come?" Before I reply, we are brought food. As we dig in, I continue, "I wrote that I hated everything about him, not knowing the him I hated was my soulmate."

"Oh! I have a picture of that!" Lance exclaims, pulling out his phone and opening his gallery. He shows me the picture first, and then passes it around. " _I hate his face. And his obnoxious laugh. I hate how soft his skin is. I hate the way his pants hang off his hips. And the way he acts so carefree. I hate how he makes me feel when he holds my hand, and we act like best friends when no one is around. But most of all, I hate that I'm falling in love with him."_ "You… took a picture of that?" I look up at him.

"Of course, mi amor! I wanted to know who it was, and I was going to ask you who it was when we met. Then I figured out it was an old crush, and now I know it was me." I feel the blood rush up, and feel my cheeks heat up. "I'm sorry, Lan-"

"Nope. It doesn't bother me. I was just worried about you."

"That's disgustingly sweet, guys." Pidge says, handing Lance's phone back.

"What was your first impression, Lance?" Shay asks, and Hunk laughs.

"Well, since we didn't talk much at first, I flirted with everyone."

"Including me." Rover sticks her tongue out.

Before we can continue, Lance's dad has everyone turn towards the center coffee tables that have been pushed together.

"Now, I know this is going to seem childish, but we're going to play Truth or Truth." he announces. I feel Lance's head drop onto my shoulder as he groans. His dad continues talking, "Now for those who don't know me, my name is Frances McClain, and this is something we do every Christmas. Let's get started."

After we start, a lot of questions are directed at me, especially from Lance's family. Questioning how we felt when we realized it was each other, how we met, how long we've known each other, etc. After what feels like the 15 millionth question, I'm to the point of hyperventilating, and I've been bouncing my knee. I feel Lance lean to my ear, "Stand up and follow me before you get worse." We stand and make our way to the elevator, where we step in, and go down to Lance's family apartment. I collapse on the couch, my breathing coming quicker; I can't stop the panic attack from happening. I put my head in my hands, bending forward to try and become as small as possible.

"Keith. I need you to listen to me." Lance sits down on the coffee table in front of me, our knees touching. He tugs my hand and puts my palm against his chest. "Keith, look at me." I look at him; purple meeting blue. "Breathe in for 4 seconds; hold your breath for 7 seconds; Now breathe out for 8 seconds." ***** I do ask Lance says, and I can feel myself start to calm, but everything's still running rampant in my head. "Ok. Now, I'm going to try and ground you." I look up at Lance, blinking quickly. "Tell me 5 things you can see."

"What? This is stupid. Why do I ne-"

"Don't start this. Now, 5 things you can see." Lance snaps softly.

"The TV..."

"Describe it."

"We're in your living room!"

"I'm not focused on that. Now describe it."

"It's huge, and turned off. There's multiple wires coming out of it and disappearing into some drawers."

"Good. 4 more."

I look around the room, "There's a bunch of family pictures. Looks like from before you were born, to this past Thanksgiving." I look around, but my eyes landon him, "I see you're hair, it looks soft; I see the worry lines on your face; and I see your ocean blue eyes."

"Good. Now 4 things you can touch. What do you feel?"

I sigh, "My hand on your chest, you're heartbeat is calm; I feel the vibration of the stereo next door; I feel the softness of your couch; and I can feel your knees touching mine."

"3 things you can hear."

"My thoughts..."

"Keith."

I sigh, "Well, I can hear said stereo next door. The song is muffled but it sounds like a really poppy love song. _(Rude! by MAGIC was playing on YouTube when I wrote that part)_. I can hear the humming of the heater in the vents. I can hear a the sound of alarms out on the street." Sure enough, within seconds, a cop car goes racing by the building.

Lance nods, "2 things you can smell."

"I can smell Vanilla and... Strawberries?" Lance laughs, "That would be the 2 favorite scents of the household."

"I can smell your cologne." He smiles.

"1 thing you can taste."

"Dinner."

Lance leans forward and kisses me, "And what about now?" he asks as he pulls away.

"Is that strawberry kiwi?" I ask after licking my lips. He nods, "It was Jessica and Rosa's idea. Do you feel better? More calm?" ****** I nod as Lance's phone starts ringing.

"Hola mamá… Estamos en el departamento… No, estamos bien. Keith estaba abrumado porque había mucha gente haciendo preguntas una tras otra…. Sí. Se lo diré. Volveremos allí en cinco minutos." (Hey, mom… We're in the apartment… No, we're fine. Keith was just getting overwhelmed because there was a lot of people asking questions one after another… Yeah. I'll tell him. We'll be back up there in five minutes.) He hangs up, "She apologizes for the questions." I just nod. We get up and head back upwards. We get there and reclaim our spot in front of Rosa and Jessica. Shortly after we sit down, someone sets up a movie screen and we watch Christmas movies. Slowly the adults head to their respectful apartments, taking young ones with. Now everyone that is still watching the movie is between 15 and 18 years. About an hour into the 3rd movie, I feel my eyes drifting shut. Sometime during the second movie we had gotten blankets and pillows.

"Lance…" I whisper. He hums in response. "I'm tired. I should head home." In response Lance leans back and positions us how Shiro has found us in the past.

"Go to sleep, mi amor." I just nod.

"Lance… I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too, Keith. Goodnight, Mullet."

I smile at the nickname. I don't have any nightmares that night.

*Quick change to 3rd person*

Shortly after Keith falls asleep, Lance does too. Hunk and Shay fall asleep sometime between when Keith and Lance lied down and the end of the fourth movie. Pidge and Rover make sure everything is off and fall asleep as well after the 4th movie. Lance's siblings, David who is 15, and Sierra who is 16, make sure everyone is covered enough to be warm before heading down to the McClain apartment.

* * *

 _AN (post-chapter) - Thank you so much for reading!_

 ***** (ACCEPTING Anxiety, Part 2/2: Can Anxiety Be Good? | Thomas Sanders; 8:00 minutes into video; YouTube)

 _~I had been watching Thomas Sanders, Sanders Sides video, and I decided I wanted to use this quote from one of his videos, and made Keith have a panic attack. I hope I did alright._

 ****** [Deep Inside the Mind (There's a Little Place I Sit); by - esompthin on both and Archive of Our Own]

 _~I had been reading this Prinxiety fanfic. It's a ship of 2 of the Sanders Sides. I decided it would tie in nicely with Lance calming Keith down. It is a great story, so I DEFINITELY am giving credit where it's due, because it could actually be really helpful._

 _Lastly, I eventually plan on post on Archive of Our Own, I just don't know when yet._

 _Remember, if you have ideas for future chapters, I would be willing to listen! you can either leave them in the comments, or send something on my Tumblr. Which, looking at the last chapter, it didn't post the name._

 _My name is theshyzombie on Tumblr. So, "theshyzombie . tumblr . com" without the spaces. The pic is of 2 females wearing similar hoodies; one female has green hair, the other has reddish-brown hair. I would love to see any drawings you've made. Any ideas you may have! Anything at all, I'd love to see it. The description on my profile is "I'm a socially awkward biromatic asexual that loves pasta and hates math, but wants to be an architect or mechanic. I listen to all music, but especially rock and country."_


	23. Meet the Author(Sorry, not story update)

Hey guys,

Sorry to disappoint, but this isn't a story update. I've been scrolling Tumblr, and have been seeing quite a few "Meet the Artists" posts. So, yes, I haven't updated my fic, but I promise I've been super busy, and have had a teeny-weeny writer's block. I have had a few ideas, but within hours, I forget the idea.

So, instead of "Meet the Artist," I'm doing a "Meet the Writer" type of thing. There will be a few parts I do not release, but most of everything else is a direct answer. I will also explain a couple concepts that not everyone has heard of.

Let's get started.

* * *

 _01) Name_

Izzy, (I will not tell you my real name, but this is the nickname I use more often than my real name)

* * *

 _02) Birthday_

December 31

* * *

 _03) Age_

19

* * *

 _04) Gender_

Female (but I don't care what pronouns I am called)

* * *

 _05) Sexuality_

Biromantic asexual (romance to both, sex with none)

* * *

 _06) Height_

5 ft. 5 in. (about 165 cm, for those using metric)

* * *

 _07) Hair_

Natural - Dark dishwater blonde (most would call it brunette, with how dark it is)

Currently - My hair is light purple-pink. (Normally, I dye my hair turquoise, or leave it blonde/white from bleaching it or letting colors fade)

* * *

 _08) Siblings_

2 older step siblings, 3 younger half siblings (step siblings are when your parent marries someone who had children in their previous marriage; half siblings are when you parent gets married to a step-parent, and then they have kids)

* * *

 _09) Residence_

West Valley City, Utah, USA

* * *

 _10) Religion_

None

* * *

 _11) Fav. Color_

Black, White, Turquoise, Red & Purple

* * *

 _1_ _2) Fav. Season:_

Spring

 _13)_

* * *

 _Fav. Weather_

Rainy or Overcast

* * *

 _14) Fav. Food_

Alfredo

Hawaiian Pizza (yes, that means I like Pineapple on pizza)

Mac & Cheese

Grilled cheese sandwich

* * *

 _15) Fav. Drink_

Mnt. Dew by far

* * *

 _16) Fav. Animal_

Wolves and cats

* * *

 _17) Pets_

My family has 5 indoor cats, 1 indoor/outdoor cat (nice weather = outside, other weather = inside), a stray who has adopted our yard, and my grandpa's cat that lives with my grandpa in the basement apartment area.

* * *

 _18) Piercings_

I have my ears pierced. My mom got them pierced when I was 6 months old, and I wore normal earrings until my Sophomore year. At 16, I got my first set of tapers to start gauging my ears. I started at an 18G, and recently hit 0G as of about 3 weeks ago

I also have a lip ring on the right side of my lip, that I usually keep an open ring with with 2 chome-like colored spike ends.

* * *

 _19) Tattoos_

The first tattoo I got is a Celtic wolf paw with the Capricorn symbol on the back of my right calf on 4/15/2017

The second was 2 cat paw prints on the inner of my left forearm on 5/13/2017. (They also had dog paw prints. All proceeds went to the Humane Society. The shop raised over $7,000 {USD}).

The third one is the Capricorn and Libra symbols, along with the Chinese symbol for Tiger on the inside of my left ankle on 5/27/2017. (My childhood best friend came from Oregon to Utah for my graduation, and wanted matching tattoos. I'm Capricorn, she's a Libra, and we were both born in the year of the Tiger)

The next was some of Linkin Park's lyrics to _Leave Out All the Rest_ on the inner of my right forearm on 10/1/17.

The fifth was a small diamond on my left hand on 3/1/18, in memory of my grandma who passed from her 3rd fight with Breast Cancer.

On 4/14/18 (tomorrow), I am getting a dream catcher on my left thigh.

And, hopefully, sometime before 5/19/18, I will be getting a tattoo of the Capricornus constellation with my highschool best friend (he is also a libra, and wants to get the Libra constellation).

* * *

 _20) Other Fun Facts:_

I do draw, but I'm not the best. I'm better as long as there are non-humanoid faces.

* * *

I LOVE to write; so much that a short story I wrote, had to be a partial to turn in. It was an assignment for my Creative Writing class during my senior year of highschool, and before I tried to turn it in, it was 14 pages; I turned in 5 pages, noted at the bottom it was longer and I was still writing, and still got full credit, even though I turned it in a week late _(whoops)_. I am still writing it, adding, revising, etc. (it's about 25+ pages right now). I also have many poems and other random stories that I wrote in that class. And I have continued to write.

The only bad part, is I have a tendency to not use proper capitalization and punctuation (rarely forget that) when I write posts on Tumblr/FB/IG and my texts, and that sometimes transfers over when I'm writing something else.

* * *

I love to play video games. Lately it's been League of Legends and Heroes of the Storm. I play Warframe occasionally, and I have Fortnite downloaded, but have not actually played yet.

* * *

I only have a few IRL (in real life) friends, just because most people are assholes.

* * *

As you may have deduced, my parents are divorced, and both married to other people. As far as full blood offspring between them, I am an only child.

* * *

You may have also noticed… I swear (see _assholes_ ) and I normally am pretty good watching it around people who don't like it, but I get really bad when gaming.

* * *

I work a 7AM-4PM office job.

* * *

I'm really interested in Architecture and Engineering.

I actually met one of my best friends in my Architecture class I took my Junior year (11th Grade) of high school (it counted as an elective).

The first year I joined my FRC robotics team, we made it to 4th place at regionals (engineering).

* * *

I have about 25 hoodies/sweatshirts

* * *

90% of my clothes are black.

I love muscle shirts.

Probably about 60% of my shirts are band shirts

95% of the t-shirts I wear (because it's too cold to wear a muscle shirt right now) are band shirts.

I have enough band shirts, I could wear just band shirts for 2 weeks, a different shirt everyday, and not have to wash them until the end.

* * *

I love Voltron, Transformers, Harry Potter, Tom & Jerry, Fast & Furious, RWBY, and many others, including anime.

I highly recommend _Sword Art Online_ and _Food Wars!_ for anime.

* * *

I listen to almost all types of music, minus jazz and ballroom/classical.

In order of most listened to:

Rock

Country

Punk Rock

Pop Punk

Rap

Contemporary Swing Revival (namely: Big Bad Voodoo Daddy)

Early 2000s Pop (like, 2000-2010 timeframe)

* * *

I do like Homestuck, although I need to reread it because I never finished and I don't remember where I was at.

Main ships are Davekat and Rosemary (sorry, not sorry. Get over it. I'd rather fangirl over Klance though.)

I realized as I was scrolling through Tumblr earlier that it is 4/13..

* * *

I drive a GMC white pickup truck that's a couple years older than I am

* * *

Please let me know if you have any questions you would like me to answer. Or maybe ideas for future chapters.

I hope you like getting to know about me. And I love all the feedback I've gotten so far.

Have a great Friday the 13th!


End file.
